<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O tym, jak Dean Winchester przestał mieć wyjebane | High School AU by huliajelena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023373">O tym, jak Dean Winchester przestał mieć wyjebane | High School AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliajelena/pseuds/huliajelena'>huliajelena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gabriel and Lucifer are Siblings (Supernatural), High School, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, High School Student Castiel (Supernatural), High School Student Dean Winchester, High School Student Gabriel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Parental Bobby Singer, Past Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester, Past Lee Webb/Dean Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huliajelena/pseuds/huliajelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bohaterowie serialu Supernatural w świecie bez potworów? W zwykłej, szkolnej codzienności? Czy ktoś umie to sobie wyobrazić? Cóż, nie musi, wystarczy, że przeczyta tego fika. Witamy w rzeczywistości, w której Winchesterowie, co prawda nie walczą z nadnaturalnymi istotami, ale to nie oznacza, że są wolni od problemów. Czy mistrzowski kapitan szkolnej drużyny footballu, ideał wszystkich dziewczyn, najbardziej problematyczny uczeń liceum w Lawrence, Dean Winchester, naprawdę ma w życiu tak łatwo jak się wydaje? Czy Castiel Novak, zdaniem większości stereotypowy kujon, byłby w stanie wytrzymać z takim dupkiem jak Dean choćby pięć minut? Powoli rozwijający się destiel w szkolnej otoczce z wieloma innymi postaciami, odgrywającymi ważne role. Zapraszamy do szkolnego świata, stanowiącego niesamowicie różnorodną mieszankę postaci i wątków. Zwykła codzienność nie jest wolna od problemów, bólu, głębokich uczuć, ale też i od humoru, zabawy i naprawdę uroczych chwil. Gwarantujemy momentami rollercoaster emocji pomieszany z chwilami wytchnienia. </p><p>Ff pisane na podstawie rp, przez dwie super osóbki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ten, w którym Dean Winchester raz zerknął na Castiela Novaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel Novak skrzywił się, gdy do jego uszu dobiegł irytujący dźwięk budzika. Poniedziałkowe poranki nie należały do jego ulubionych momentów w życiu, tym bardziej, że poprzedniego wieczora zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędził na stronkach z memami. Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się na materacu, przejeżdżając ręką po włosach. Z jego ust wydobyło się ziewnięcie, a chłopiec wyłączył budzik i sprawdził telefon, a potem zwlókł się z łóżka z nadzieją, że toaleta akurat będzie wolna. Ktoś w niebie musiał nad nim czuwać, bo akurat żaden z jego braci nie wpadł na ten sam pomysł. Po porannej toalecie, ubrał się w swój standardowy strój - jeansy i koszulę, na którą nałożył jakiś sweter - a następnie skierował swoje kroki na dół do kuchni, gdzie zabrał się za robienie kanapki do szkoły i za zjedzenie lekkiego śniadania w postaci owsianki. Chwilę później już zakładał buty i prawie udało mu się wyjść, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest na dole sam. Czy Gabe nie miał dzisiaj lekcji o tej samej porze...? Cas westchnął i zerknął na zegarek. Trzy minuty do godziny, o której zazwyczaj widzieli się z Charlie... Przewrócił oczami i wbiegł po schodach, by zapukać do drzwi brata. </p><p>– Gabe, jest ósma trzydzieści, nie musisz... wstać? – spytał, zerkając do pokoju, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko zdenerwowane mruknięcie, które przypieczętowała rzucona w jego stronę poduszka. – Nie to nie – mruknął, nieco zirytowany, ale hej, przynajmniej próbował. A to się liczyło najbardziej, nie? Poza tym, nie miał czasu na sprzeczki z Gabrielem. Została minuta. Cas szybko zbiegł na dół, a chwilę później już w płaszczu, w biegu przewieszając torbę przez ramię, zmierzał szybko w stronę swojej rudowłosej przyjaciółki. </p><p>Charlie Bradbury stała od dobrych sześciu minut na chodniku w miejscu, które od lat było punktem spotkań z Castielem Novakiem, będącym jej najlepszym kompanem do towarzystwa. Była już w pełni gotowa na spacer do szkoły i brakowało tylko jednego - Casa, bez którego nie mogła, a nawet nie wyobrażała sobie ruszyć w tę drogę, uważając wspólne chodzenie za tradycję. Umilając sobie czas oczekiwania muzyką ze słuchawek, wyczekująco patrzyła w kierunku furtki przy domu swojego przyjaciela. Wydawało jej się, że stoi tu wieczność, choć co odblokowywała telefon (mogąc nacieszyć wtedy oczy tapetą z klasycznych Star Warsów) ten informował ją, że wcale nie minęło tak wiele. Castiel jednak w jej odczuciu się spóźniał, ale nie było to kompletną nowością. Wybijała lekko rytm do muzyki stopą w podniszczonych trampkach z różnokolorowymi sznurówkami, ciesząc uszy playlistą zatytułowaną "Na pieprzone poniedziałki - playlista pocieszenia", gdy wreszcie z  budynku wybiegła postać jej przyjaciela w charakterystycznym prochowcu.</p><p>– Cześć… – rzucił, próbując złapać oddech (jego kondycja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, szczególnie o poranku).<br/>
Dziewczyna westchnęła, wyciągnęła jedną słuchawkę z ucha i spojrzała na ciemnowłosego wzrokiem, mówiącym to samo, co zaraz wypłynęło z jej ust:</p><p>– Spóźniłeś się, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień tygodnia. Zaczęła już lecieć trzecia piosenka! – Uniosła wyjętą słuchawkę na dowód, a po chwili wyjęła również drugą z ucha. – Początek tygodnia powinien napawać cię optymizmem, a już wyglądasz jakbyś miał dość – dodała, zerkając na przyjaciela ledwo łapiącego oddech i zatrzymała muzykę. Potem wepchnęła słuchawki z telefonem do kieszeni kurtki narzuconej na luźną bluzę z naszywką własnej roboty.</p><p>– Trzecia piosenka? – Uniósł brew i zerknął na telefon, by sprawdzić godzinę. Był spóźniony co najwyżej trzy minuty, co wskazywało na to, że rudzielec jak zwykle przesadzał. – Jest ósma trzydzieści cztery, twoja reprymenda trwa jakieś trzydzieści sekund, a piosenka ma średnio około trzech minut. Co za tym idzie, gdybyś nie wyszła za wcześnie, właśnie skończyłabyś co najwyżej pierwszą piosenkę – powiedział, mrużąc oczy i podniósł rękę z telefonem, by zaprezentować dziewczynie ekran, na którym (poza przecudowną tapetą z oryginalną szóstką Avengersów) mogła przyjrzeć się dokładnej godzinie. – Sama siebie skazałaś na czekanie, Bradbury – zadeklarował Castiel, kończąc swój wywód i schował telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, by ruszyć chodnikiem w kierunku szkoły. W międzyczasie poprawił kołnierz, który w biegu zahaczył się o pasek torby i utknął w dziwnym, niezbyt wygodnym położeniu.</p><p>Charlie była jednak pewna swojego zdania, a fakt, że wyszła za wcześnie i stała tu z własnego wyboru uważała za właściwy do przemilczenia. Castiel w swoim wywodzie miał rację, ale to nie oznaczało, że rudowłosa miała zamiar mu grzecznie przytaknąć. Nadymała lekko policzki, a po chwili ruszyła w ślad za Castielem, zaraz zrównując z nim swoje kroki i już miała rzucić mu jakąś ciętą ripostę na temat jego wysoce nieodpowiedzialnego zachowania, ale chłopak ją uprzedził.</p><p> – Poza tym, za moim spóźnieniem stoi wyczyn godny samego Starka – powiedział dumnie, przypominając sobie o desperackiej próbie odratowania niebezpiecznie niskiej frekwencji Gabriela, który do rannych ptaszków nie należał i ledwo co wyrabiał wymaganą liczbę godzin. – Mówię ci, o mało nie zginąłem – zażartował i pokręcił głową, nadając swojej wypowiedzi wzniosły ton, jak gdyby sprawa była w istocie kwestią życia i śmierci. </p><p>– Czyżbyś znowu uratował całą the Umbrella Academy? – spytała, podłapując temat bohaterskiego wyczynu przyjaciela, tym razem odpuszczając mu jego spóźnienie. Jej ton również przybrał nutę powagi, jakby zgadzała się z tym, że owy wspomniany wyczyn miał kosmiczne znaczenie w domu Novaków, który żartobliwie nazywała na cześć pewnej serialowej rodzinki – Co tym razem? Poranna sympatyczna sprzeczka? Michael wybiera się na księżyc? Choć nie. To chyba byłaby dobra nowina – poprawiła się szybko z informacją o jednym z braci Casa, marszcząc nos, a potem skierowała wzrok ponownie na swojego towarzysza.</p><p>– Oho, gdyby Chuck wysłał tego dupka na księżyc, chyba skakałbym z radości – przyznał, bo wizja pozbycia się Michaela była bardzo kusząca, ale niezbyt nierealna. Ulubieniec ojca, choć poszedł do collegu, to nie opuścił jego boku - studiował online, jeżdżąc na uniwersytet tylko na zaliczenia. – No i z ratowaniem całej akademii też pudło. Tym razem tylko desperacko próbowałem uratować wołającą o pomstę do nieba frekwencję mojego osobistego Klausa. Niestety moje starania były daremne, a w dodatku oberwałem poduszką, wyobrażasz sobie jaka to trauma? – opowiadał z przejęciem, a uśmiech drwiny nie schodził z jego twarzy.</p><p>– Oh... To wiele wyjaśnia. Ale to misja z góry skazana na porażkę. Prawie, że samobójcza! Chociaż... Jako Benowi raczej nie robi ci to różnicy. – Wzruszyła ramionami, ciągnąc żart o Novakach jako rodzinie Hargreevesów. Odkąd obejrzeli razem z Castielem serial o akademii bohaterów, dość często ich przyrównywali. Dołączyło to do długiej listy fandomowych dowcipów, którymi duo "The Best Bitches" (jak sami siebie nazywali) rzucali na porządku dziennym. Nadawało to ich rozmowom charakteru jakiegoś szyfru, niezrozumiałego dla zwykłego zjadacza chleba. Im jednak nie robiło to różnicy, bo liczyło się, że rozumieli się nawzajem, reszta (normickiego) społeczeństwa nie musiała wiedzieć o co im chodzi. Charlie wsunęła dłonie do kieszeni kurtki, rozsuwając jej materiał na boki. – Ale wątpię, że twój Klaus doceni ten gest... </p><p>– Zobaczysz, jeszcze się na mnie obrazi i będę musiał pisać za niego jakiś referat w ramach rekompensaty za traumatyczną pobudkę przed dziewiątą. – Castiel pokręcił głową i westchnął, bo doskonale wiedział, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądać ich konfrontacja po południu. W zasadzie bardzo często z różnych błahych powodów pisał za Gabriela referaty i eseje. "Zjadłeś ostatniego cukierka, Cassie? Hm, teraz musisz napisać mi wypracowanie na angielski, żeby nie było mi smutno..." było jednym ze standardowych zagrań jego brata. W zasadzie to gdyby nie to, Gabe na pewno powtarzałby klasę (jeśli nie dwie) i Cas wiedział, że jest to pewna forma prośby o pomoc, która nie burzyła wizerunku pt.: "mam to wszystko w dupie, pierdolcie się wszyscy", który budował jego brat. Z tego powodu, choć był o rok młodszy, musiał też w miarę ogarniać tematy z ostatniej klasy, by pomóc Gabrielowi zdać. Novak westchnął i poprawił torbę na ramieniu. </p><p>– No, ale do konfrontacji jeszcze sporo czasu. Najpierw trzeba przetrwać w nędznej podróbie Hogwartu... – mruknął, gdy znienawidzony budynek pojawił się w zasięgu ich wzroku. Nie wyglądał ani tak majestatycznie, ani tajemniczo - ot zwykła amerykańska szkoła średnia.</p><p>– Huhu, przed nami tylko jakieś siedem godzin przetrwania w szkolnym buszu! Głowa do góry, Novak! – krzyknęła, napełniając swój głos optymizmem i dla wzmocnienia swoich słów, klepnęła Castiela porządnie w plecy. W tym samym momencie przeszli przez szkolną bramę, kierując swoje kroki w stronę wejścia do budynku.<br/>
Novak skrzywił się lekko, gdy jego oczy spoczęły na "tych fajnych", tak zwanych królach szkoły, którzy akurat skumulowali się przy wejściu i stwierdził, że przetrwanie bardzo dobrze oddawało kwintesencję ich bytności w tej zapyziałej norze. A optymistyczny ton rudowłosej wcale nie poprawiał ich sytuacji.</p><p>– Może pocieszy cię fakt, że znalazłam w nocy perełkę wśród tumblerów. Kopalnia artów! Podeślę Ci zaraz linka i już wiesz co robimy na długiej przerwie. W sumie to na każdej przerwie. – Dodała ze szczerym zapałem, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni, aby przekształcić słowa w czyny. Podobnie jak Castiel nie położyła się zbyt wcześniej zajęta przemierzaniem internetowych zasobów. W ten sposób odnalazła - kolejne już - cudeńko wśród cudeniek..</p><p>– O, brzmi ciekawie, ale ostrzegam - przeryłem całego tumblra już dobre parę razy, więc ciężko ci będzie mnie zaskoczyć – rzucił, z dumnym uśmieszkiem, bo w istocie jeżeli chodziło o tę społeczność, to znał ją jak własną kieszeń. Spędzał tam całkiem sporo wolnego czasu - facebook, czy instagram oferowały normicki kontent, który nie odpowiadał wysublimowanemu poczuciu humoru Casa. Jego standardy spełniali ludzie korzystający z tumblra i twittera, więc właśnie na tych dwóch platformach marnował swój cenny czas. – Nie żebym wątpił w twoje umiejętności.</p><p>Charlie uśmiechnęła się lekko, traktując słowa Castiela jako wyzwanie, które z wielką chęcią miała zamiar podjąć. Przeszła obok kilku osób, wymijając je w drzwiach i znowu mogła zrównać się ze swoim towarzyszem w szkolnej (i nie tylko: w ogólnej też) niedoli. </p><p>– To wyzwanie? Nawet nieważne. Niech będzie wyzwaniem. Obiecuję ci, Castielu Novak, że znajdę na tumblrze coś, czego jeszcze wcześniej nie widziałeś! – oświadczyła uroczyście już zadowolona z wizji dumy z jaką mogłaby pokazać Casowi coś, czego ten nie miał okazji znaleźć na tych mediach społecznościowych. Zdawała sobie sprawę, ile czasu jej przyjaciel spędza na w otchłaniach internetu, ale to nie zniechęcało jej do podjętego już wyzwania. </p><p>Castiel przewrócił oczami, bo w istocie nie było to trudne zadanie. Szanse, że nie widział czegoś (czegokolwiek - niekoniecznie związanego z fandomami, którymi byli zainteresowani) na platformie, z której korzystało 475 milionów ludzi, były ogromne. Wystarczyło sięgnąć po zdjęcia z serii, kompletnie nieznanej przez Novaka i już było po wyzwaniu. Ale nie miał zamiaru psuć rudowłosej zabawy - dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się wybitnie nudno, a każda forma zajęcia była dobra. </p><p>–  Okej, zobaczymy czy podołasz zadaniu, Charlene Bradbury –  rzucił, uśmiechając się pod nosem, by jeszcze bardziej zmotywować ją do działania. Ryzykował sporo, bo po użyciu tak znienawidzonego przez dziewczynę imienia, stawka mogła wzrosnąć. W grę mogło wejść coś wartościowego - Charlie mogła zażądać nagrody w postaci na przykład różowej kostki do rpgów lub jednej z jego kolekcjonerskich kart... Ale Castiel był w stanie zrobić niemalże wszystko dla swojej towarzyszki i jeżeli musiał poświęcić jeden z pomniejszych nerdowskich świętych graali, to z bólem, ale cóż - czego się nie robi dla siostry o innych rodzicach?<br/>
Na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia, zmrużyła oczy i dała Castielowi kuksańca w ramię. </p><p>– Ja nie podołam? Taka opcja nawet nie wchodzi z grę, Novak! Jestem urodzoną zwyciężczynią –  odparła z dumą, prostując plecy. – Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Na ostatniej nocy gier ograłam cię jakieś siedem razy... – przypominała mu niedawne spotkanie przy planszówkach, podczas którego faktycznie wielokrotnie odniosła zwycięstwo. Fakt, że tylko ona znała tę grę, a Castiel dopiero poznawał jej zasady był tylko szczegółem. Wciąż dumnie szczyciła się tą wygraną, uznając, że można ją wypominać przyjacielowi do końca świata. Gdy grali z Casem w drużynach, była najlepszym kompanem, dążącym do wspólnego zwycięstwa, ale gdy stawali przeciwko sobie, brnęła po trupach do wygranej. Choć Castiel był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, prawie, że bratem, miał specjalne miejsce w jej serduszku, fory nie były wskazane (wyjątkiem mogły być urodziny i SNW - czyli Sytuacje Nadzwyczajnej Wagi, kiedy wolała przegrać w imię poprawienia Casowi humoru jego drobnym zwycięstwem). </p><p>– Hej, to było nie fair, bo nawet nie rozumiałem zasad, a ty w zeszłym roku na Comic-Conie grałaś w nią całą noc z jakimiś laskami – naburmuszył się ciemnowłosy, choć w istocie jeżeli chodziło o planszówki to raczej nie był najlepszym graczem. Był na nie po prostu za miły - nie miał w sobie tej cechy bezwzględnego rycerza, która pchała jego przyjaciółkę po trupach do zwycięstwa. Było to doskonale widoczne we wszelkich rozgrywkach Monopoly, gdzie Castiel często odpuszczał bankrutom zapłatę lub wielokrotnie zamieniał się w drugi bank, udzielając im pożyczek, jednocześnie kupując co popadnie, co finalnie doprowadzało go do bankrutctwa i był zmuszony obserwować dalsze losy graczy z boku. </p><p>Westchnął, zerkając na godzinę i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że nie mają już czasu na pogawędki, złapał za klamkę, odwracając się jeszcze do rudowłosej, by powiedzieć jej "Powodzenia", a zaraz po tym wszedł do klasy, by zająć swoje standardowe miejsce - trzecią ławkę pod oknem, idealną do nie wychylania się przed szereg, ale uważnego słuchania nauczyciela. Charlie usiadła zaraz za Castielem, uważając, że to najlepsza możliwa opcja (w każdej chwili mogła go dźgnąć w plecy ołówkiem, jeśli czegoś chciała lub po prostu, gdy miała taki kaprys). Poza tym im bliżej się trzymali tym lepiej, więc siadanie na drugim końcu sali byłoby beznadziejnym pomysłem. Cas stanowił też swoistą zasłonę dymną, dzięki której Bradbury mogła przemierzać odmęty tumblra i twittera, o czym zazwyczaj dowiadywał się po notorycznych wibracjach wydawanych przez jego telefon w kieszeni. On natomiast spędzał lekcje nieco inaczej - zazwyczaj w skupieniu (nawet na najnudniejszych przedmiotach), co dawało mu swojego rodzaju łatkę kujona. W zasadzie spełniał wszystkie wymogi, poza byciem pupilkiem większości nauczycieli, bo wolał nie wyrywać się do odpowiedzi. Wypowiadanie się na forum tak nieprzyjaznych ludzi, jak ich klasa go nieco przerażało i czuł się bezpieczniej trzymając język za zębami. Robił swoje i tyle, zazwyczaj kończąc z jedną z najlepszych (o ile nie najlepszą) średnią w całej szkole. Większość nazywała go po prostu kujonem, ale Bradbury była tą osobą, która była dumna z każdego osiągnięcia swojego przyjaciela. Sukcesy Novaka były dla niej ważne i Charlie doceniała go za wszystkie osoby, które powinny to robić, a nie wykazywały zainteresowania.</p><p>Novak wyciągnął zeszyt i piórnik, a chwilę potem usłyszał dzwonek sygnalizujący początek nudnych czterdziestu pięciu minut rozmawiania o literaturze ubiegłych wieków. Wraz z dźwiękiem do sali wtargnęła pani MacLeod - jak zwykle przepięknie umalowana, uśmiechnięta i gotowa do pasjonowania się dawnymi tekstami ze swoim charakterystycznym, szkockim akcentem (który szczególnie przy omawianiu legend arturiańskich, nadawał ich lekcjom ciekawszego klimatu). Przywitała ich, a potem zgodnie z harmonogramem (bo wicedyrektorka lubiła mieć wszystko ułożone zgodnie z planem) zabrała się za sprawdzanie obecności.</p><p>Wszystko szłoby po jej myśli, gdyby drzwi do sali nagle się nie otworzyły i nie stanął w nich - jak zawsze spóźniony - Dean Winchester. Dobrze zbudowany, dość wysoki chłopak z jasnymi rozsuniętymi na boki włosami, w skórzanej kurtce. Dean był jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych osobistości w szkole. Kto nie znałby kapitana szkolnej drużyny, gościa, który wkradł się do gabinetu dyrektora Crowleya, żeby dorysować na jego zdjęciu koronę (za co o mało nie wyleciał ze szkoły, choć tłumaczył się, że było to przecież idealne dopełnienie jego portretu), jednego z najbardziej rozchwytywanych chłopaków w Lawrence, który na jednej przerwie umiał całować się z Lisą Braeden, a na następnej robić to samo w schowku na miotły z Jo Harvelle (co akurat nie skończyło się najlepiej)? Zdecydowanie Dean Winchester należał do postaci znanych w szkolnej społeczności, która niewiele robiła sobie z zasad i regulaminów. Spóźnianie się na zajęcia czy nawet nieprzychodzenie na nie były normą. Nieważne ile upomnień by dostawał, zawsze i tak robił to, co chciał. Wśród nauczycieli umiał wywoływać falę irytacji, a u rówieśników wzbudzać podziw. W sali zapadła grobowa cisza, którą przerwał tylko cichy chichot Benjamin'a Lafitte, zajmującego zaszczytne stanowisko najlepszego przyjaciela fenomenu stojącego w drzwiach.</p><p>– Dobry. Nieźle pani dziś wygląda, pani MacLeod – rzucił Winchester, przekraczając próg sali i nie silił się nawet na żadne przeprosiny za spóźnienie. Ruszył w kierunku swojej ławki, która mieściła się gdzieś na końcu (idealne miejsce do nieuważania) i po chwili opadł na krzesło, robiąc przy tym więcej hałasu niż wypadało. Rozsiadł się na krześle tak, jakby był w barze czy na wypadzie ze znajomymi. Akcje Winchestera zawsze zwalały Benny’ego z nóg, a komplementowanie nauczycielki w sposób tak ostentacyjny i bezczelny, był szczytem szczytów, więc gdy tylko szkolna ikona zajęła miejsce tuż za nim, ten odwrócił sie, by pogratulować mu odwagi. Chwila nie mogła trwać długo, bo ich podśmiechiwanie zostało przerwane teatralnym westchnięciem wicedyrektorki, która przewróciła oczami i kręcąc głową rozpoczęła swój standardowy monolog. </p><p>– Panie Winchester, czy kiedyś doczekam się takiego cudownego poniedziałku, w którym nie przewie mi pan w pół zdania? Skoro i tak lekcja pana nie obchodzi, to równie dobrze mogłaby się odbyć bez pana obecności, a jeżeli ma pan zamiar korzystać z mojej ciężkiej pracy, to proszę się chociaż nie spóźniać. – Zmrużyła oczy, świdrując nimi Deana Winchestera, który wybitnie działał jej na nerwy w ostatnich kilku miesiącach, tydzień w tydzień powtarzając te samą historię.<br/>
Chłopak słuchał podobnej tyrady na tyle często, że nie brał tych słów w ogóle na poważnie. Usta miał ułożone w lekkim, drwiącym i rozbawionym uśmiechu, a z zielonych oczu nie znikały iskierki łobuzerstwa. Zwrócił na siebie uwagę sporej części klasy i zmusił nauczycielkę do poświęcenia cennych minut lekcji na wywód skierowany w jego stronę. Jego aroganckie zachowanie dawało mu satysfakcję i choć udawał, że poświęcana mu uwaga go nie obchodzi, tak naprawdę sprawiała mu dużo radości..</p><p>–  Przeszkadza pan nie tylko mi, ale również uczniom, którym zależy na ich edukacji. Niech pan spojrzy na pana Novaka - zawsze na czas, zawsze przygotowany, zawsze otrzymujący piękne stopnie. Niech pan patrzy i się uczy, panie Winchester. –  Kobieta kontynuowała tyradę, a jej dłonie powędrowały na biodra w pretensjonalnej pozie.</p><p>Wywód MacLeod bawił Winchestera, aż nie dotarła do momentu porównania go z jednym z najlepszych uczniów zarówno w szkole, jak i w klasie. Pod względem ocen nie dorastał mu do pięt, ledwo zdając klasę, ale jego postawa, aż krzyczała "mam to w dupie". Nie lubił być porównywany, jednak tego na zewnątrz nie pokazywał, utrzymując maskę 'spoko luźnego kolesia'. Uniósł brew, a potem ostentacyjnie przewrócił oczami. Podobnie jak reszta klasy spojrzał w kierunku zawstydzonego Castiela Novaka, który niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę na słowa nauczycielki - sytuacja była chroniczna i mało go obchodziły spóźnienia jego kolegi z klasy. To zmieniło się, gdy jego nazwisko padło z ust nauczycielki. </p><p>Wstrzymał oddech, bo obecna sytuacja była jedną z tych, których nienawidził najbardziej. Momentalnie poczuł, jak spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych w klasie lądują na jego twarzy. Na jego policzki wpłynął różowy rumieniec, a Novak bardzo pragnął, by ziemia pod nim się rozsunęła i wciągnęła go w swoje czeluści. Choć bardzo chciał w tym momencie zniknąć, umrzeć, zamienić się w cegłę, czy cokolwiek, co sprawiłoby, że uniknąłby konfrontacji z nachalnymi spojrzeniami, żadna z tych alternatyw nie była możliwa, więc desperacko pochylił się nad zeszytem, opierając prawą dłoń na czole, tak by ramieniem odciąć się od reszty klasy i zasłonić twarz, wyrażającą wszystko, co czuł w danej chwili.<br/>
Winchester chwilę świdrował wzrokiem ten przykład odpowiedniego zachowania i wzór do naśladowania dla innych, aż wzruszył ramionami, wracając wzrokiem do kobiecej postaci z przodu sali. Nieśmiały kujon w tej chwili nie należał do jego grona zainteresowań. </p><p>– Mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty, wie pani, pani MacLeod. A jednak staram się nacieszyć wszystkich swoją obecnością przez te kilkadziesiąt minut. Nie powinienem dostawać upomnień za spóźnienie, a gratulacje, że w ogóle przyszedłem. –  Oparł się ramieniem o oparcie krzesła, kontynuując swoje bezczelne podejście, niezrażony uwagami, które nauczycielka próbowała mu przekazać.</p><p>–  W takim razie, panie Winchester, zabawi pan dzisiaj również kozę. Oh, i tym razem radziłabym przyjść. Trzydziestka nieodsiedzianych godzin nieubłaganie się przybliża, ile panu brakuje? Dwie godziny? Trzy? A wie pan, czym kończy się przekroczenie tej magicznej granicy, panie Winchester? – Wicedyrektorka uśmiechnęła się do Deana i przechyliła głowę w jedną stronę. W jej wypowiedzi nie było krzty współczucia, czy jakiejkolwiek empatii, a czysty jad. Zanim jednak Dean zdołał cokolwiek odpyskować, uniosła palec i nim lekko pokiwała. – A-a-a, jeszcze raz pana usłyszę i zaproszę pana do tablicy, by opowiedział pan całej klasie o obrazie totalitaryzmu, który przedstawił George Orwell w „Folwarku Zwierzęcym”. Na ocenę. </p><p>Brew Deana powędrowała w górę, a chwilę po tym chłopak przechylił głowę. Wiedział doskonale, że jego oceny, zachowanie i frekwencja wolały o pomstę do nieba, ale nie wyglądał na przejętego. Nie przychodził na lekcje, spóźniał się, omijał godziny kozy, nie uczył się, a to wszystko składało się na jego beznadziejną szkolną sytuację. Zamiast jednak cokolwiek tu zmienić, cały czas trwał w tym samym i całym sobą mówił światu: nie obchodzi mnie to. Mógł pokazać wszystkim jak bardzo w nosie ma wszelkie zasady i zdanie innych, a to dodatkowo dawało mu ich uwagę, której tak naprawdę usilnie potrzebował, ale nie przyznawał się do tego nawet przed samym sobą. Postawa wyluzowanego "bad boya" o wiele bardziej mu odpowiadała. Nie przyszedł do szkoły, bo Sammy się rozchorował i ktoś musiał się nim zająć? Phi, przecież i tak nie obchodzi go frekwencja! Nie nauczył się na test z historii i dostał kolejne wymowne "F", bo do późna siedział w warsztacie ojca? To nie ma znaczenia, przecież i tak nie jest "tym mądrym", a tym od fizycznych zadań. Spóźnił się, bo chciał pokazać całemu światu, że o n, Dean Winchester, może zawsze robić co mu się podoba? No i proszę: w efekcie dostał kolejne godziny kozy. Prawdziwych powodów jego zachowań nikt nie musiał znać. Liczył się efekt jaki osiągał swoim bezczelnym i ostentacyjnym podejściem. </p><p>Rozłożył ręce w obronnym geście, udając, że nagle odzyskał jakieś resztki szacunku do pani MacLeod, a potem zrobił ruch dłonią przy ustach udając, że je zaklucza i już milczy jak zaklęty. Przy okazji posłał nauczycielce wymowny uśmieszek, który oznaczał, że jej groźby wcale go nie wystraszyły a na szczery szacunek nie ma co liczyć. Nie dał się tak łatwo przestraszyć. </p><p>Tak, jak Winchester miał zupełnie w poważaniu całą sytuacje, ta odbiła się na kimś innym w sposób całkowicie odwrotny. Castiel, choć podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nikt nie zwraca już na niego uwagi, wciąż czuł wszechogarniającą go panikę. Uświadomił sobie, że nadal wstrzymuje oddech, więc cicho wypuścił powietrze z ust, starając się, jak najciszej uspokoić, co nie było najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Wiedział, że z obecnej lekcji już nic nie wyniesie. Może i nauczycielka myślała, że drobny komentarz będzie dla niego pewną pochwałą, ale dla Casa była to najgorsza kara, która niemalże powodowała łzy. Na szczęście z mistrzowską wprawą ukrywał to wszystko, udając, że skupia się na lekcji. </p><p>Charlie obserwowała plecy przyjaciela i nie potrzebowała nawet z nim rozmawiać, aby wiedzieć, co działo się w jego głowie. Pomijając całą mowę ciała Novaka, znała go zbyt dobrze, aby nie wiedzieć, jakim stresem reaguje w takich sytuacjach. Nie obchodził ją ani trochę klasowy clown i dalsza wymiana zdań między nim a wicedyrektorką. Skupiła się na Castielu i naprawdę się o niego martwiła. Dźgnęła go po chwili w plecy, a w następnym momencie na ławce Novaka wylądowała zgnieciona w kulkę karteczka. Wiadomość od Charlie: "Pieprzyć idiotów. Chodźmy na przerwie w nasze miejsce". Chciała mu jakoś pomóc, ale teraz nie miała za bardzo pola manewru. "Ich miejscem" za to była sala w piwnicach szkoły, której nikt już nie używał i robiła bardziej za graciarnie. Nigdy nie była zamykana, a w momentach gdy mieli naprawdę dosyć otaczających ich idiotów, mogli schować się tam i cieszyć chwilami spokoju.</p><p>Początkowo Novak planował schować się w szkolnej toalecie i tam uspokoić. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek go widział w takim stanie, ale Charlie była wyjątkiem. Znała go na wylot i nawet poczuł ulgę, czytając znajome, nieco koślawe literki. Zmiął papier i schował go do piórnika, lekkim kiwnięciem głowy dając jej znak, że przyjmuje ofertę. Do końca lekcji wciąż zostało pół godziny, które dłużyło mu się niemiłosiernie i przez cały ten czas nie mógł się doprowadzić do wewnętrznego porządku. Dlatego, gdy tylko zadzwonił długo wyczekiwany dzwonek, z ulgą podniósł się z krzesła i pierwszy niemalże wybiegł z sali, szybko kierując swoje kroki do piwnicy.<br/>
W tym samym czasie, Benny w końcu odwrócił się do Winchestera z szerokim bananem przyklejonym do twarzy. </p><p>–  Stary, mówiłem ci to już wiele razy, ale podziwiam. Powiedzieć wicedyrektorce, matce pieprzonego dyra, że ładnie wygląda? Tylko ty tak potrafisz – pochwalił kumpla i zwieńczył swoje słowa śmiechem. Niedbale wrzucił swój wymięty zeszyt do plecaka, by podnieść się i wstać, rozciągając zesztywniałe barki.<br/>
Winchester odpowiedział Benny'emu zadowolonym uśmiechem. Nie przejął się zajęciami na tyle, aby wypakować jakikolwiek zeszyt czy długopis z plecaka, więc teraz nie miał problemu z pakowaniem. </p><p>– Zawsze do usług. – Ukłonił się lekko, a potem zaśmiał usatysfakcjonowany pochwałą przyjaciela. –  Podobno szczerość to dobra cecha. Chciałem być miły, ale wiedźma nie docenia moich starań... – Zerknął w kierunku nauczycielki, która układała właśnie papiery, czekając aż wszyscy opuszczą salę. Podniósł się z miejsca, łapiąc ramię plecaka niedbale rzuconego obok ławki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ten, w którym Dean Winchester i Castiel Novak mają naprawdę zły dzień</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teraz zapraszamy na emocjonalny rollercoster, ale musimy dorzucić kilka warningów!<br/>TRIGGER WARNING - FOBIA SPOŁECZNA/ATAK PANIKI<br/>TRIGGER WARNING - OPISY PRZEMOCY W DOMU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Po wyjściu z sali, Castiel dość szybko znikł w tłumie, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec od wszystkich spojrzeń, które zgodnie z jego przekonaniem, śledziły każdy jego krok. Spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek wbijał w podłogę, przez co parokrotnie zderzył się z jakimiś uczniami, których cicho przepraszał pod nosem. Charlie podążała za Castielem, utrzymując wzrok na jego plecach. Wiedziała gdzie idą i znała drogę, ale wolała nie stracić z oczu przyjaciela, zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecnego stanu. Gdy Novakowi udało się uwolnić od uciążliwego tłumu ludzi, poczuł lekką ulgę i przyśpieszył tempo, chcąc już ukryć się w bezpiecznym zakątku. Wtargnął do starego składziku w piwnicy i oparł się o ścianę, oddychając ciężko, by osunąć się na podłogę, aż chwilę później znajoma ruda głowa pojawiła się w futrynie drzwi, zatrzaskując je i Castiel już nie musiał udawać. Byli tylko we dwójkę, a Bradbury nigdy go nie oceniała. </p><p>– Już wszystko gra, Cas – powiedziała łagodnie, kucając obok. Westchnęła i zdjęła plecak, by odłożyć go na podłogę. – Mamy całe dwadzieścia minut spokoju.<br/>
Castiel przymknął oczy i pozwolił by kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzku. Gdyby był tu ktokolwiek inny niż Charlie, czułby się fatalnie. Każda negatywna emocja w takim natężeniu doprowadzała go do płaczu, którego nie był w stanie powstrzymać i było to potwornie wstydliwe. Wciąż zaciskał powieki i skupiał się na wyrównaniu oddechu. Lata walki i internet nauczyły go, że to najlepsza metoda na odzyskanie kontroli. Głos dziewczyny działał równie kojąco i pomagał mu wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania, ale i tak było to na razie dalekie od tego stanu.</p><p>Ciche i puste miejsce na szczęście działało na ich korzyść. Rudowłosa położyła swoją dłoń na ręce przyjaciela, upewniając go w swojej wspierającej obecności. Fakt, że naokoło nie było innych osób, które kierowałyby na nich oceniające i drwiące spojrzenia był na plus. </p><p>Po paru minutach, oddech Castiela wyrównał się kompletnie, a jego poruszająca się nerwowo od jakiegoś czasu noga, odzyskała swój spokój i spoczęła na posadzce. Chłopak szybko otarł policzki i pociągnął nosem, podświadomie chcąc by ta chwila słabości poszła w zapomnienie, ale wymamrotał ciche "Dzięki" pod nosem i jeszcze chwilę doprowadzał się do jako-takiego porządku psychicznego. To był pieprzony poniedziałek, pieprzona pierwsza godzina, a Novak już miał dość. Szkoła była dla niego jednym wielkim paradoksem - chęć bycia niewidzialną szarą myszką, nie wychodzenia przed szereg, kłóciła się z ogromną potrzebą udowodnienia przybranemu ojcu, że jest coś wart, że adoptowanie go było dobrym wyborem, że Cas nie zmarnuje danej mu szansy, co pchało go do zdobywania jak najlepszych wyników w szkole, a co za tym szło - do prosperowania na pupilka wszystkich nauczycieli, do stanowienia wzoru dla wszystkich chuliganów i idiotów. </p><p>Westchnął ciężko i otrząsnął się z tych myśli. </p><p>– Huh, i jak tam? Znalazłaś coś, czym możesz mnie zaskoczyć? – Słabym głosem zmienił temat i otworzył niebieskie oczy, by zerknąć na przyjaciółkę, a nawet pokusił się o delikatne uniesienie kącików ust.</p><p>– Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale o to się nie martw. Na pewno cię zaskoczę. – Dźgnęła go lekko w ramię i zostawiła temat stanu Castiela, wiedząc, że ten raczej nie chce o tym rozmawiać i sprowadzenie myśli na inny tor dobrze mu zrobi. Nie miała zamiaru w tej chwili na niego naciskać. Podniosła plecak z ziemi i otworzyła mniejszą kieszeń. – Mam jeszcze dużo przerw na poszukiwania. Ale na razie chyba wybiorę jedzenie – stwierdziła, wyciągając z wnętrza plecaka dwa okrągłe ciastka z masłem orzechowym w charakterystycznym pomarańczowym papierku. Tradycyjnie jedno poddała Castielowi. </p><p>Chłopiec rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej, co mogło być widoczne poprzez naturalny, niewymuszony uśmiech, który widniał teraz na jego twarzy. Niezależnie od tego, jak długo się znali, wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, jakie miał szczęście, że akurat ta rudowłosa dziewczynka mieszkała tuż za jego płotem. Od zawsze otrzymywał od niej tyle wsparcia i pomocy, że nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej. </p><p>Już od pierwszego spotkania, gdy Cas dołączył do zerówki i wszystkie dzieci szeptały za jego plecami, plotkując o tym, że pochodzi z domu dziecka, to właśnie Charlie wyciągnęła do niego rękę z słynnymi słowami "Nie przejmuj się tymi cymbałami. Możemy być dziwadłami razem i śmiać się z nich, jeśli chcesz.", które dały początek ich specyficznej przyjaźń, której mottem stał się właśnie ten cytat. Wziął ciastko od rudowłosej i odgryzł jego kawałek, ciesząc się idealną mieszanką smaków czekolady i masła orzechowego. Usiadł nieco wygodniej, opierając się o oparcie krzesła, dodając – Czekam z niecierpliwością.</p><p>– Nie zawiodę cię – oznajmiła bez wahania Bradbury i rozdarła papierek od ciastka.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>⋆</p>
</div>– Wiedźma pozostanie wiedźmą, nie zmienisz jej – Benny pokręcił głową z udawaną żałością, wychodząc z sali. – Już widzę, jak uczysz się od Novaka postawy wzorowego ucznia pod wpływem jej czarnej magii.<p>Dean Winchester jako wzorowy uczeń? Tego jeszcze nie grali. Było to dosłowne zestawienie dwóch przeciwstawnych sobie wartości i Benny nie był w stanie sobie tego jakkolwiek zobrazować w wyobraźni.</p><p>– Taa, chyba musiałbym się drugi raz urodzić – zaśmiał się, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z przepaści jaka dzieliła go od Castiela. Byli jak zupełnie przeciwne bieguny, a to dawało idealny schemat do porównania ich do siebie. W końcu Novak był idealnym uczniem w oczach nauczycieli, a Winchester zakałą szkoły, dla której nie było już ratunku. Porównanie gdzieś chodziło mu z tyłu głowy, wysyłając jasny sygnał co do jego intelektualnych możliwości, ale nie miał zamiaru okazywać, że nad tym myśli. Łatwiej było wszystko obrócić w żart.</p><p>– Swoją drogą, faktycznie jesteś tak blisko granicy, czy ruda dramatyzowała jak zwykle? – spytał po chwili, gdy skierowali swoje kroki w stronę szafek. Trzydzieści nieodsiedzianych godzin to w istocie nie były już przelewki, można by powiedzieć, że powinno to być miejsce, w którym kończą się żarty, co zdecydowanie martwiło Benny'ego. Dean Winchester był jednym z, o ile nie jedynym normalnym typem, z którym można było pogadać, napić się i pobalować, ale bez przesadnego patosu, który śmietanka szkolnego środowiska lubiła otwarcie manifestować. Dlatego Lafittemu niezbyt uśmiechała się utrata kumpla, bo wtedy byłby skazany na wypacyfikowanych dupków, z którymi niezbyt miał ochotę być utożsamiany.</p><p>– Wiesz jaka ona jest. Zawsze wyolbrzymia. Zresztą serio, kogo obchodzi co ona gada? – Dean zatrzymał się przy szafkach i wykręcił kod, aby otworzyć drzwiczki. To co mówił nie do końca było zgodne z prawdą. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że granica, o której mówiła MacLeod niezaprzeczalnie się zbliżała. A to mogło oznaczać poważne kłopoty. Jeśli chciał tego uniknąć, powinien pójść odsiedzieć chociaż dzisiejsze półtorej godziny, które dodała mu wicedyrektora na porannej lekcji. Nie podobała mu się ta wizja, ale przyznawanie się Benny'emu do realistycznego widma problemu też było mu nie w smak. Lafitte co prawda był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego towarzystwo było najmilsze spośród całej grupki nadętych dupków, ale wolał zbagatelizować sprawę. W końcu był Deanem Winchesterem, gościem mam-to-w-dupie, kompletnym luzakiem i nie chciał niszczyć sobie image'u. Choć Benny w szkole był mu najbliższą osobą, gdy dochodziło do prawdziwych problemów, po prostu udawał, że ich nie ma. Nie lubił się nimi dzielić z kimkolwiek i postawa udawania, że go to nie obchodzi była łatwiejsza. Zawsze radził sobie sam, a uzewnętrznianie się było przecież (zgodnie z tym, co mówił mu ojciec) oznaką słabości.</p><p>– Bo na pewno nie mnie – Dodał, przewracając oczami na znak, że nieważne ile nauczycielka będzie mu groziła, on i tak się tym nie przejmie.</p><p>– Huh, tylko mi stąd nie wyleć, Winchester. – Benny oparł się o metalowe drzwiczki szafek, niedbale trzymając ramię plecaka wiszącego na jego barku. Cóż, czy Dean tego chciał, czy nie, musiał w pewien sposób liczyć się ze zdaniem wicedyrektorki, jeżeli chciał zostać w szkole. Już i tak sporo wybryków uchodziło mu na sucho (zdaniem Benny'ego wszystko rozchodziło się o ten czarujący uśmiech Winchestera, dzięki któremu oplatał sobie część grona pedagogicznego wokół palca), ale pewne kwestie nie mogły być rozwiązane poprzez urok osobisty. – Nie wybaczyłbym ci, gdybyś mnie zostawił z tym motłochem samego.</p><p>– Spokojna głowa, Benny. Nie znoszę tej budy, ale nigdzie się nie wybieram. Wiem, że uschnąłbyś z tęsknoty – zażartował i odwrócił przodem do przyjaciela, a po chwili ruszył z nim korytarzem. Choć nie przykładał się do nauki i samej w sobie szkoły, nie miał zamiaru dać się wyrzucić. Nie przepadał za tym miejscem, ale miał tu chociaż jedną jedyną rzecz, którą szczerze lubił i która dawała mu dużo przyjemności - swoją drużynę footballową. Dodatkowo jakby wyrzucono go ze szkoły rozpętałby taką burzę w domu, że wolał o tym nawet nie myśleć. Balansował na granicy, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie mógł jej przekroczyć. Przegięcie wiązałoby się ze zbyt dużymi konsekwencjami. Właściwie dwoma najgorszymi: stratą jedynej aktywności, która dawała mu radość i konfrontacji ze wściekłością ojca, której bał się jak cholera. Jego zamiłowanie do gry nie było tajemnicą, ale za to do drugiej sprawy nikomu nie śmiałby się przyznać. </p><p>– Ja to jedno, ale kolejny sezon sam się nie wygra, nie? – Benny uśmiechnął się pod nosem i lekko szturchnął ramię kumpla. Sam grał w football i wiedział, że bez Deana ich szanse diametralnie by spadły. Tylko on potrafił zmotywować zgraję samców alfa szkolnej społeczności do tak zaciętej walki, która efektywnie prowadziła drużynę do zwycięstwa. Stał się ikoną szkolnego sportu - miał nawet swój fanklub, który zawsze przychodził na mecze i, choć kibicował całej ich drużynie, wszyscy wiedzieli, że panienki przychodziły tam głównie dla kapitana. </p><p>– No ba. Ale kto jak kto, my mamy ogromną szansę na wygraną. Tylko, żebyś nie myślał, że to oznacza, że można się lenić. –  Winchester skwitował słowa kumpla uśmiechem, ale nadał swojemu głosu ostrzegawczą nutę. Wierzył w ich możliwości jak nikt inny, ale jako kapitan nie mógł pozwolić, aby drużyna się rozleniwiła. – Teraz będę męczył was jeszcze bardziej niż normalnie. Nie odpuszczę tego pucharu.</p><p>Na razie jednak zamiast spędzenia czasu na boisku czekało go kilka godzin w ławkach i znoszenia nudnego gadania nauczycieli, z którego i tak nic nie wyciągał. Reszta dnia minęła aż zbyt zwyczajnie, nie zaskakując żadnymi nowościami. Dean tradycyjnie nie udawał nawet, że interesują go tematy zajęć i tylko czekał do ich zakończenia. Tylko, że tu pojawiał się problem - półtorej godziny kozy, które zaserwowała mu MacLeod. Wiedział, że ucieczka jest ryzykowna nawet jak na niego, ale powrót do domu o wiele później też nie malował się w jasnych barwach. </p><p>Sytuacja wcale nie była taka prosta i wbrew pozorom zajmowała myśli Winchestera przez większość dnia. Nie podobała mu się wizja rozmowy z wicedyrektorką, ale wiedział, że bez niej się nie obejdzie. Do jego obowiązków należało odbieranie brata ze szkoły, a ewentualne późne powroty powinien komunikować ojcu relatywnie wcześniej. W przeciwnym wypadku musiał liczyć się z gniewem opiekuna, którego wolał nie powodować, więc jego ostatnią nadzieją było przeniesienie kozy na inny dzień. Nie liczył, że nauczycielka będzie współpracować, ale nie miał dużego pola manewru. </p><p>Gdy wszyscy już zebrali się do domu, a on miał czystą drogę i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go przyłapać na gadaniu z MacLeod, niechętnie udał się do jej gabinetu. Westchnął, zerkając na tabliczkę na drzwiach, nawet zapukał (pojedynczy raz) i nie czekając na głos z pomieszczenia, wszedł do środka.</p><p>Kobieta siedziała przy swoim biurku, na którym dumnie stała tabliczka z napisem "WICEDYREKTORKA ROWENA MACLEOD", jak gdyby ktokolwiek zapomniał z kim ma do czynienia. W istocie nauczycielka miała w szkole ogromne możliwości - nie dość, że pełniona funkcja dawała jej spore możliwości to jako matka samego dyrektora, była dodatkowo uprzywilejowana. Tuż obok niej stał kubek z parującą kawą, a sama nauczycielka zajęta była pisaniem maili w sprawach szkolnych, o czym świadczyło charakterystyczne stukanie klawiszy laptopa. Jej brwi powędrowały wyżej, gdy w drzwiach ukazał się nie kto inny, jak Dean Winchester (czego mogła się spodziewać po tym nagłym wtargnięciu). Zdjęła okulary, z których korzystała przy czytaniu i korzystaniu z komputera, nie kryjąc swojego zdziwienia. </p><p>– Oh, pan Winchester? Widzę, że uczynił pan postępy w zasadach dobrego wychowania, ale następnym razem radzę poczekać cierpliwie na moje pozwolenie na wejście. – Zdjęła okulary, z których korzystała przy czytaniu i korzystaniu z komputera, nie kryjąc swojego zdziwienia, jednak zdziwienie dość szybko zostało zastąpione jadowitym uśmiechem, który zdawał się mówić "zrób to jeszcze raz, a tak cię porobię, że już się nie pozbierasz, Winchester." </p><p>Domyśliła się, że przyczyną wizyty jej ulubionego ucznia była jego opłakana sytuacja, ale nie miała zamiaru mu tego ułatwiać. Niech sam zacznie mówić, okaże swoją słabość wobec okrutnego statutu szkolnego. Miała teraz nad Winchesterem władzę absolutną i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego los był od niej zależny, co Dean widział, bo cała postawa wicedyrektorki zdawała się mówić: nieważne co zrobisz, wszystko jest w moich rękach. Był zdany na jej łaskę, a to mu zdecydowanie nie odpowiadało. Wolał czuć się niezależny od całego grona pedagogicznego, co dość dobrze mu się udawało, bo nauczyciele rzadko kiedy mieli na niego wpływ. Nie był jednak bezkarny - wciąż był tylko uczniem i jego pozycja w szkole była niższa. Mógł być arogancki, bezczelny, zgrywać nie wiadomo kogo, traktować pedagogów bez szacunku, ale w końcu i tak dochodziło do sytuacji, w której jego pole manewru drastycznie się zmniejszało i był skazany na decyzje nauczycieli czy dyrekcji. </p><p>Oczy MacLeod zdawały się go świdrować, a Winchester wiedział, że ta nic więcej nie powie. Zmuszała go do zaczęcia tematu, a to, że jego gorsza pozycja i w pewnym sensie przegrana dawały jej satysfakcję, było dla niego widoczne gołym okiem. Od razu czuł, że jego pozycja spada i przestaje być tym, który może wszystko, stając się kompletnie zależny i zdany na widzimisię kogoś innego. W domu nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia, ale za to poza nim mógł przyjmować postawę osoby, która ma pełny wpływ na swój los. Rowena MacLeod właśnie odbierała mu tę namiastkę, którą sztucznie sobie wytwarzał, a to gryzło go od środka. </p><p>– Przyszedłem... W sprawie tej dzisiejszej kozy – zaczął wreszcie, patrząc kobiecie w oczy, nie chcąc całkowicie dać się stłamsić, bo jego wzrok pozostawał pewny i pełen woli walki.</p><p>– Oh, Dean Winchester wreszcie zaczął się przejmować swoimi obowiązkami. Hm, trzeba zanotować ten dzień – Mruknęła złośliwie, pławiąc się w swoim zwycięstwie. W końcu mogła zatriumfować na największą zakałą tej szkoły. Pierwszy raz doprowadził swoją sytuację do aż tak opłakanego stanu, gdyż jego zuchwałość rosła wraz z latami spędzanymi w szkole. – No, kochaniutki, już od pięciu minut powinieneś tam siedzieć. Mam rozumieć to za początek końca naszej znajomości, panie Winchester? – Kobieta zerknęła na zegarek, przesycając swoje słowa nadmierną, ironiczną słodyczą, którą zwieńczyła małym uśmieszkiem.</p><p>– No właśnie... Wie pani, wbrew pozorom jest pani moją ulubioną nauczycielką w tej szkole... No, bo jak, kto inny miałby tyle klasy i zdecydowania? No nie ma bata, że znalazłby się ktokolwiek taki jak pani. – Winchester pokręcił głową, rozpoczynając gadkę w tonie lekkiego przymilenia się wicedyrektorce. Skoro nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na bycie bezczelnym, zostawało mu tylko pójście w drugą stronę. Uniósł kąciki ust w delikatnym uśmiechu, tym, któremu można by śmiało przykleić łatkę "no nie widzi pani mojego uroku osobistego? przecież jestem ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego co wspaniałe”. </p><p>– A ta koza... Huh, naprawdę chciałbym móc udowodnić, że mi zależy, ale… nie dzisiaj – Dodał szybko, prostując się i spojrzał kobiecie prosto w oczy. – Za to jutro... Jutro wszystko da się zrobić – zakończył, wykorzystując ostatnią deskę ratunku. Jeśli udałoby mu się przenieść kozę na inny dzień, powiedziałby ojcu, że z jakiegoś powodu trzeba zostać w szkole dłużej. Ten byłby uprzedzony i nie byłoby problemu z późniejszym powrotem.</p><p>MacLeod uniosła brew, dokładnie wiedząc, co uczeń próbuje osiągnąć tym czarującym uśmieszkiem. Może inne nauczycielki dawały się nabrać na tę ładną buźkę, ale nie ona. Kokietowanie jej prowadziło donikąd, o ile nie pogarszało sytuacji - sztuczność z jaką Dean starał się ją udobruchać, sprawiała, że wicedyrektorka niemalże się zaśmiała. Jako kobieta kulturalna postanowiła zachować klasę i tylko uśmiechnęła się drwiąco. </p><p>– Cóż, skoro przedstawiasz to w taki sposób... – zaczęła, specjalnie dobierając słowa tak, by dać zielonookiemu namiastkę nadziei, która nijak się miała do jej miny. – To chyba jednak ci nie zależy. Znasz zasady, Winchester. To co będzie działo się z tobą jutro, w tym momencie nie za bardzo mnie obchodzi, a będzie obchodziło jeszcze mniej, jeżeli nie odsiedzisz tego co twoje.</p><p>Tymi słowami zburzyła wszelkie nadzieje Deana, które udało jej się podnieść. Była bezwzględna i niereformowalna - zupełnie tak jak on. Sprawa miałaby się zupełnie inaczej, gdyby MacLeod była świadoma sytuacji, w jakiej znajdował się jej uczeń, ale wtedy wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Dean wiedział, że wicedyrektorka była stanowcza i nie ulegała jego zagrywkom. Wbrew pozorom jeśli jakikolwiek nauczyciel miałby otrzymać jego prawdziwy szacunek, najszybciej byłaby to właśnie ona. Tyle, że Winchester nie miał zamiaru okazywać nikomu z grona pedagogicznego choćby krzty respektu i prowadził otwartą wojnę z większością pracowników szkoły. Nie powinien był ufać słodkiemu tonowi kobiety, ale przez moment poczuł namiastkę nadziei. Może jednak szczęście postanowi się do niego dzisiaj uśmiechnąć? Przeszło mu to nawet przez myśl. Wtedy wszystko byłoby prostsze - nie naraziłby się na gniew ojca, a to on był najgorszym widmem, które dręczyło chłopaka. Niczego nie bał się tak jak tego. </p><p>Dość szybko został jednak sprowadzony na ziemię przez kolejne słowa nauczycielki. Zacisnął wargi, ale wiedział, że dalsza dyskusja nie ma sensu. MacLeod była zbyt zdecydowana i pewna podejmowanych decyzji, że nieważne jak Dean by kombinował, jego starania zakończyłby się fiaskiem. Miał ochotę zakląć, ale wyjątkowo zatrzymał język za zębami i tylko spiorunował zadowoloną z siebie Rowenę wzrokiem, aby po chwili się odwrócić. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał odsiedzieć swoje, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że takie nagłe zostanie dłużej w szkole miało nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.</p><p>Rowena MacLeod nic sobie nie robiła ze wściekłego spojrzenia chłopaka, bo wreszcie udało się jej podporządkować sobie Deana Winchestera, zostawić go bez szansy na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, bo wiedział, że wygrała. Po tylu latach, było to cudowne uczucie. </p><p>– Może następnym razem się zastanowisz, czy warto się spóźniać na moje lekcje, Winchester – dodała na dowidzenia. Gdyby tylko zdawała sobie sprawę z jego sytuacji rodzinnej... czułaby się jak potwór. Jednak John Winchester i jego mały żołnierzyk byli mistrzami w ukrywaniu całego brudu, który krył się w ich domu, więc nie miała powodów do traktowania Deana inaczej niż typowego szkolnego chuligana. W jej głowie dawała mu cenną lekcję, a nie skazywała na niemiłosierne lanie, odbierając tym samym resztki kontroli i godności, które chłopak jeszcze miał.</p><p>Nie dodając nic więcej, Dean opuścił zaraz gabinet MacLeod, trzaskając drzwiami na zamanifestowanie swojej złości. Na zewnątrz widoczne było tylko zdenerwowanie, choć w środku kryło się więcej emocji. Najsilniejszy za to był strach. Dean Winchester nie okazywał go nigdy przy innych, wyglądał jakby niczego się nie bał, ale prawda była zupełnie inna. Miał spore pokłady odwagi, ale nawet on miał słabość, która go przerażała. Na domiar złego osoba, która wywoływała w nim lęk, powinna w gruncie rzeczy być jego największym wsparciem. </p><p>Z wielką niechęcią ruszył korytarzem w kierunku kozy. Nim wszedł do środka, wysłał jeszcze krótkiego smsa bratu: "Coś mi wypadło. Wróć sam”. Po tym westchnął i znalazł się wreszcie w miejscu, w które od dawna wysyłała go większość nauczycieli. Minuty w kozie dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Tym razem nie z powodu nudy, a stresu. Wydawało mu się, że siedzi tam wieki, ale gdy nadeszła pora powrotu do domu wcale nie czuł się lepiej. Było zdecydowanie później niż zwykle, a przez całą drogę w jego głowie kumulowały się tylko myśli na temat ojca. Dean był niczym jego posłuszny żołnierzyk - zawsze do jego usług, tak jakby urodził się, aby zadowalać Johna Winchestera. Tylko, że nieważne jak się starał, ten zawsze znajdował coś, do czego mógł się doczepić. Każde niepowodzenie lub zawód, jaki sprawiał swojemu opiekunowi, były dla niego okropnym ciosem i czuł się potwornie, gdy tylko robił coś nie po myśli ojca. Chciał móc go zadowolić i dać mu powód do dumy, ale z Johnem jako rodzicem było to niemożliwe.</p><p>Czując się jakby szedł na stracenie, wreszcie dotarł pod drzwi domu ze ściśniętym żołądkiem. Wewnątrz różnił się teraz zupełnie od postawy, którą okazywał na co dzień publicznie. Czuł się jak zestresowane dziecko, które zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobiło źle i czeka je nieprzyjemna konfrontacja ze swoim rodzicielem. Myśl o tym sprawiała, że najchętniej nie wracałby do domu i gdzieś zniknął, byle poza zasięgiem jego złości. Bał się i czuł jak strach pomieszany ze stresem w nim narasta. Jakiekolwiek zasoby jego wyluzowania i arogancji momentalnie znikały. Pomimo ogromnej chęci ucieczki, nigdy by się na nią nie zdobył. Był zbyt przywiązany do swojego potwornego ojca i nie byłby w stanie sprzeciwić mu się na tyle. Dodatkowo nie chciałby zostawić brata, dla którego starał się jak mógł i chronił nawet własnym kosztem.</p><p>John Winchester tylko czekał, aż gówniarz wejdzie przez drzwi. Co on sobie w ogóle myślał? Miał być w domu od prawie dwóch godzin, dodatkowo zapewnić bratu bezpieczny powrót do domu, ale nagle mu się odwidziało? Dzieciak nawet nie raczył go w żaden sposób poinformować, że przyjdzie później, co dodatkowo wzmagało złość mężczyzny. Siedział przed telewizorem (standardowo z butelką piwa w dłoni) i tylko czekał, aż jego syn wróci do domu. Jego noga poruszała się nerwowo, w oczekiwaniu na rozładowanie kipiącej złości, a John tylko się nakręcał. Gdy w końcu usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, zerwał się z kanapy, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Deanem. </p><p>– No wreszcie łaskawie wróciłeś do domu. Po jebanych dwóch godzinach! – powiedział na dzień dobry, wymachując butelką w dłoni. Wiedział, że chłopak mu nie odpowie, więc kontynuował swoją tyradę przez zaciśnięte zęby, z każdym słowem zbliżając się do niego. – Hm, tak ciężko jest trzymać się umówionych godzin? Tak ciężko odebrać brata ze szkoły? Tak ciężko choć raz kurwa nie utrudniać mi życia?!</p><p>Dzieliły ich już tylko centymetry, a Dean mógł poczuć woń alkoholu, wydobywającą się z ust jego ojca, który górował nad nim. Chłopak zacisnął dłonie, czując to charakterystyczne uczucie lęku, które dość często towarzyszyło mu w domu. Powoli przełknął ślinę i patrzył w dół, nie mając z początku odwagi skierować wzroku na ojca. Pewne siebie spojrzenie, którym obdarzał wszystkich innych znikało, gdy na horyzoncie pojawiał się wściekły John Winchester. Wiedząc, że w ten sposób tylko bardziej go zdenerwuje, wreszcie niepewnie na niego spojrzał, zbierając się w sobie, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. </p><p>– Ja... Coś wypadło mi w szkole – wymamrotał szybko, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet jakby świat się walił, ojca by to wcale nie obchodziło. – Nie chciałem. Przepraszam – dodał, a wzrok zielonych oczu ponownie uciekł w inną stronę, nie będąc w stanie dłużej patrzeć na zdenerwowaną twarz opiekuna.</p><p>– Coś ci wypadło w szkole, gówniarzu? – John zaśmiał się mu w twarz, śmiechem pełnym furii, złości i agresji, które tętniły teraz od jego postaci. – Dobrze, że łaskawie mnie o tym poinformowałeś. – Tę część wręcz wysyczał, krzywiąc swoją twarz, a pusta już butelka rozbiła się z hukiem o ścianę po ich lewej stronie. Przeszkadzała mężczyźnie, ograniczając jego ruchy, a tak chociaż w niewielkim stopniu pomogła rozładować szargające nim nerwy. </p><p>Gdy tylko zielone tęczówki skupiły się na czymś innym, złapał Deana za szczękę, boleśnie ją ściskając, by dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest to akceptowalne. </p><p>– Patrz na mnie, jak z tobą rozmawiam – dodał, choć do rozmowy było im daleko. Ale John Winchester nie umiał rozmawiać z synem, który stał się jego prywatnym workiem treningowym i pokornie przyjmował każdy wymierzony mu cios. Oddychał ciężko przez rozszerzone nozdrza, a przepełniony złością wzrok obiegał twarz jego syna. Jego dziecka, którego nikt nigdy nie powinien tak traktować. Ale nikt nie wiedział o ich małym sekrecie, a mechanikowi to bardzo odpowiadało. </p><p>Dean z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz gorzej i wizja, która towarzyszyła mu od kilku dobrych godzin zaczynała stawać się rzeczywistością. Wiedział doskonale, że nieważne co powie ojcu nie zmniejszy jego wściekłości. John wszystko wyładowywał na nim, a skoro było czuć od niego alkohol nie było szans na żadną logiczną rozmowę. Dean mógł jedynie przyjmować złość ojca i błagać w duchu, żeby ten koszmar szybko się skończył. Czując boleśnie wbijające się palce w jego twarz, zacisnął usta i skierował spojrzenie na mężczyznę. Nie śmiałby przejawić choćby odrobiny arogancji, przyjął kompletnie uległą postawę, nie umiejąc się postawić swojemu opiekunowi, tym bardziej, czując tak paraliżujący strach.</p><p>– Szkołę zaczynasz i kończysz o określonych porach, co niby mogło ci wypaść? Myślisz, że jestem idiotą? Pierdolonym idiotą?! – Gwałtownie szarpnął podbródkiem Deana, by po chwili go puścić i wziąć w garść jego koszulkę i pociągnąć go do góry. – Nie jestem głupi, Dean. Przyznaj się, że włóczyłeś się gdzieś z kumplami albo chuj wie co innego ci przyszło do tego pustego łba, zamiast spełniać swój jebany obowiązek i odebrać brata ze szkoły.</p><p>Wymówka była kiepska, ale jeśli chłopak powiedziałby, że siedział w kozie tylko pogorszyłby swoją sytuację. Zresztą cokolwiek by powiedział, skończyłoby się tak samo. John Winchester był wściekły i po prostu musiał się wyżyć. Każdy powód był ku temu dobry. Wreszcie... Kiwnął lekko głową, dając ojcu do zrozumienia, że ten ma rację. Wolał oberwać za domniemane włóczenie się z kolegami, niż zagłębiać się w sprawę kozy i swojego problemu z nieodsiedzianymi godzinami. Nie mógł ukrywać tego w nieskończoność, bo choć John był beznadziejnym ojcem, chodził na zebrania i dowiadywał się o części wybryków syna. Teraz jednak Dean nie śmiał słowem wspomnieć o swoich wyczynach, bojąc się, że wieść o szkolnej karze sprawi, że mężczyzna przekroczy kolejną granicę gniewu.</p><p>Kiwnięcie głowy było tym czego John Winchester potrzebował - było kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy, impulsem, który doprowadził do tego, czym zawsze kończyły się takie sytuacje. Nic, co powiedziałby, czy zrobił Dean, nie zmieniało tego faktu. Ewentualnie mogło skrócić te okropne chwile o minutę, czy dwie, bo worek treningowy miał swoje określone zadanie, a mężczyźnie nie wystarczało słowne wyżycie się, najbardziej uspokajała go czysto fizyczna przemoc, dla której przekleństwa i obelgi stanowiły tylko tło. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec czystą pogardę.</p><p>– Ty tępy, rozwydrzony bachorze. – Zdawało się, że brzydził się synem, gdy skierował do niego kolejne słowa, a zaraz za nimi poszło pierwsze uderzenie. John nie pierdolił się w tańcu - sprawnym ruchem zaciśniętej mocno pięści, trafił w bok syna, celowo omijając strategiczne miejsce - splot słoneczny, który zbiłby Deana z nóg. A cała zabawa... nie, przepraszam, kara polegała na tym, że on był tego świadom. Wiedział, że zrobił źle, wtedy, gdy dostawał wpierdol. A jeżeli nie był tego świadom, to mijało się to nieco z celem. Za pierwszym uderzeniem poszły kolejne, równie bolesne - w brzuch, żebra. Dean choćby i chciał uciec to nie miał jak, bo lewa dłoń ojca wciąż ściskała jego koszulkę, utrzymując go na nogach dostatecznie blisko, by móc sprawiać mu ból.</p><p>Chłopak miał ochotę wyrwać się z uścisku niemiłosiernej dłoni Johna, instynkt samozachowawczy podpowiadał mu, że tak powinien zrobić, ale nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Jeszcze był w stanie na tyle logicznie myśleć, że wiedział, iż próbą ucieczki pogorszyłby swoje położenie. Zgiął się pod wpływem bólu, wbijając zęby w wargę, hamując odgłos, który dobitnie informowałby o cholernie nieprzyjemnych odczuciach. Nie był słaby fizycznie, ale nie ośmieliłby się nawet podnieść ręki na ojca w odpowiedzi na przemoc, którą ten mu fundował. Przyjmował wszystkie ciosy, ale w odruchu próbował osłaniać się rękami. Nie chciał, tak bardzo tego nie chciał, tak cholernie się bał i pragnął tylko końca tego koszmaru, ale w jego głowie krążyła natrętna myśl, że na to zasłużył. Był beznadziejnym synem, ciągle zawodził ojca. Nie powinien się w ogóle dziwić, że obrywa. Był w końcu jednym wielkim problemem dla Johna i powinien się cieszyć, że ten w ogóle tolerował jego nieudacznictwo i nie wywalił go jeszcze z domu. </p><p>Myśli na swój temat mieszały się ze strachem, stresem, chęcią ucieczki i okropnym bólem, który z każdą chwilą robił się coraz mocniejszy. Oczy zaszły mu łzami, gdy pięść mężczyzny wylądowała na jego brzuchu i otworzył usta w niemym krzyku. Uderzenia nie ustawały, a on coraz gorzej to znosił. Był przyzwyczajony do przemocy, ale to wciąż nie było coś, co łatwo się wytrzymywało.</p><p>John nie analizował tak dogłębnie sytuacji - po prostu lał syna, ile fabryka dała, a stłumione lub nie jęknięcia zdawały się go tylko nakręcać. To poczucie kontroli, władzy i siły, było czymś, co pozwalało mu funkcjonować, a bezbronność Deana, tylko wzmacniały w nim te odczucia, sprawiając, że psychicznie dorównywał swoją aurą komuś naprawdę wielkiemu. Przemoc nie była jedynie sposobem na wyładowanie się, ale również na polepszenie swojej popieprzonej samooceny, poprawienie swojego wizerunku, budzenie respektu. </p><p>Po dobrych kilku minutach męczarni, w końcu się znudził. Bezceremonialnie rzucił synem o podłogę, na której leżały ostre szczątki rozbitej wcześniej butelki i spojrzał na niego z wyższością. </p><p>– I żeby mi to było ostatni raz, ty mały gnoju – powiedział z pewną dumą, a nawet uśmiechnął patrząc na swoje dzieło, uśmiechem godnym najgorszego z potworów. Gdy już się napatrzył, szurając butami wyszedł z przedpokoju i rzucił jeszcze: – W ramach rekompensaty, zamieć to szkło, żeby się nie walało.</p><p>Dean zamiast otrzymać wsparcie, miłość, poczucie wartości, które powinien dawać dziecku każdy rodzic, dostawał tylko wymagania i paskudnie wyglądające siniaki. Choć cała scena trwała tylko kilka minut, jemu wydawało się tak jakby trwało to wieki. Fizyczna ulga nie przyszła nawet gdy John skończył, bolało go każde miejsce, w które chwilę temu celował dorosły Winchester, a na domiar złego trafił ramieniem na szkło. Skrzywił się i czuł, że nie jest w stanie w pełni zapanować nad własnym ciałem. Trzęsły mu się dłonie i dolna warga, a oczy były mokre od łez, które starał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie pokazywać jeszcze dobitniej jak słaby jest. </p><p>Dopiero, gdy John ruszył w stronę salonu, zostawiając go samego, mógł przejść do próby uspokojenia się. Nie miał na to za wiele czasu - wiedział, że nieważne jak źle się czuje musi posprzątać bałagan stworzony przez opiekuna, bo mógł narazić się na kolejną falę gniewu. Przesunął rękę, aby zabrać ją z odłamków szkła, ale ból od drobin i tak był przysłonięty tym, którym promieniowała cała reszta jego ciała. Zacisnął oczy, dając sobie kilka chwil, aż wreszcie z trudem, chwiejnie i z cichym syknięciem podniósł się z podłogi.<br/>
Chodzenie w tej chwili nie było najłatwiejszym zadaniem, tylko, że nawet teraz nie było jeszcze miejsca na spokój. Powoli, dbając o to, aby każdy jego ruch i krok był jak najcichszy, ruszył po miotłę i szufelkę. Dopiero po sprzątnięciu szkła mógł ruszyć do swojego pokoju i choć czuł się potwornie, myśli o sobie samym zostały zepchnięte obawami o Sama. Co jeśli pod jego nieobecność John zrobił coś młodszemu z synów? Czy Sammy teraz nie słyszał zbyt wiele? Czy jakoś udało mu się to przetrwać? Nauczony od zawsze dbać o młodszego brata, nawet w chwili, gdy sam był w kompletnie opłakanym stanie, myślał tylko o nim.</p><p>W tym samym czasie Sammy siedział w swoim pokoju. Gdy tylko usłyszał krzyk, szybko ustawił krzesło pod klamką, tak by uniemożliwić komukolwiek otworzenie drzwi, a potem wsunął się pod kołdrę. Na uszy założył słuchawki i puścił z telefonu składankę "Na gorsze momenty" stworzoną dla niego przez brata. Z małych głośników rozległo się znajome brzmienie gitar, a chwilę potem charakterystycznym wokalem przywitał go wokalista AC/DC. Tego rytuału nauczył go nie kto inny, jak właśnie Dean, starając się za wszelką cenę ochronić młodszego przed złością ojca. Muzyka była na tyle głośna i żywiołowa, by zagłuszyć wszelkie dźwięki dochodzące z dołu, a krzesło miało zapewnić mu jako takie zabezpieczenie przed wtargnięciem Johna. </p><p>Kiedyś Sammy myślał, że to pewna forma zabawy, ale im starszy się stawał, tym więcej rozumiał. Mimo to nie śmiał złamać obietnicy danej Deanowi. Dlatego leżał teraz, a po jego policzkach ciekły łzy, a jego pociąganie nosem było częściowo zagłuszone przez głośne riffy "Highway to Hell".<br/>
Sammy nie musiał słyszeć, żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje na dole. Choć starał się ze wszystkich sił, nie mógł powstrzymać płaczu oraz zalewającego go poczucia winy. Może, gdyby udało mu się przemknąć niezauważenie do pokoju, John nie zwróciłby uwagi na nieobecność Deana? Był już na tyle duży, że naprawdę nie potrzebował eskorty przy powrotach do domu, ale ojciec zachowywał się, jakby to była świętość, a teraz... jego bohater cierpiał katusze za jedną małą głupia wpadkę. W młodszym Winchesterze poza strachem o brata i poczuciem winy, narastała frustracja. Nienawidził ojca całym sercem, tak bardzo, że miał ochotę wrzeszczeć. Wykrzyczeć mu w twarz to jak bardzo nim gardzi i czeka, aż będzie mógł się wyprowadzić. Ale nie mógł i ta bezsilność wyciskała z niego kolejne gorzkie łzy. </p><p>Po paru piosenkach, drżącą dłonią, wyciągnął słuchawkę z ucha, chcąc sprawdzić czy może już było po wszystkim, ale niestety nie było. Zrobił to w najgorszym możliwym momencie, bo Dean stracił akurat siłę do blokowania dźwięków i... Samowi pękło serce. Skulił się pod kołdrą, wciskając słuchawkę głęboko do ucha i cicho łkał w poduszkę. To było potworne, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Obiecał Deanowi, że za żadne skarby świata, nie wyjdzie z pokoju dopóki nie otrzyma bezpośredniej informacji, że może. Przysiągł na mały paluszek, a nie mógł złamać obietnicy, złożonej swojemu jedynemu autorytetowi. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciał go teraz przytulić, pomóc mu czy choćby zobaczyć czy wciąż...wciąż żyje, nie był w stanie otworzyć drzwi.</p><p>Dean na resztkach sił dotarł pod drzwi pokoju brata i zapukał, od razu dodając, aby ten miał pewność. </p><p>– To ja. Dean – mówił cicho, nie chcąc zwracać uwagi ojca, ale ten na szczęście wrócił przed telewizor, więc szansa, aby ich usłyszał była znikoma. Stał pod drzwiami, czekając, aż Sammy otworzy, bo domyślał się, że ten zastosował konstrukcję z krzesłem, której przecież Dean go nauczył. Bał się o Sama i błagał w duchu, aby ten był cały - dwie godziny podczas, których w domu nie było Deana to całkiem sporo i chłopak nie mógł mieć pewności, że ich ojciec najpierw nie podniósł ręki na młodszego.</p><p>Sammy podskoczył na łóżku, gdy usłyszał, pukanie do drzwi. Szybko otarł policzki i cicho pociągnął nosem, chcąc pozbyć się oznak słabości i przede wszystkim świadomości tej fatalnej sytuacji. Brat był dla niego taki silny, a on nie mógł najzupełniej w świecie powstrzymać się od płaczu, wiedząc, że to tylko dobiłoby Deana. Dlatego nie spieszył się z rozbrajaniem konstrukcji z krzesła, robiąc przy tym na tyle hałasu, by starszy Winchester się nie martwił brakiem reakcji. Po paru chwilach drzwi pomału się otworzyły, a w szparze była widoczna para oczu - smutnych, zmartwionych. Tego chłopiec nie mógł powstrzymać. Chwilę później szpara się poszerzyła, a w niej stanął Sammy - cały i zdrowy, przynajmniej w fizycznym rozumieniu tego pojęcia. </p><p>– Dean... Uhm, wszystko w porządku – wymamrotał cicho, ze wszystkich sił odpychając tę instynktowną potrzebę przytulenia go. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł - sprawiłby tym bratu jeszcze większy ból i niezależnie od tego jak usilnie próbowałby go zamaskować, Sammy to wiedział.<br/>
Widok brata, który pod względem fizycznym był cały przyniósł Deanowi ogromną ulgę. Starał się maskować swój własny ból, choć ten był naprawdę silny i nawet stanie w tej chwili wydawało mu się ciężkie. Odsunął jednak własne potrzeby na bok i skupił się na młodszym bracie, o którego było trzeba zadbać. Choć ojciec teoretycznie był i ich wychowywał, tak naprawdę prawdziwym opiekunem Sama był nie kto inny jak Dean. To on zawsze był przy nim, wspierał go, zajmował się od maleńkości, chciał dla niego jak najlepiej. Był bratem, ojcem i matką jednocześnie i miał wpojony obowiązek dbania o Sammy'ego. Ten był jego oczkiem w głowie, a Dean uważał opiekę nad nim za swoją pracę. </p><p>Westchnął cicho i kiwnął głową. Młodszy brat nie był już taki mały i zielonooki nie mógł kryć przed nim prawdy. Sam był w takim wieku, że rozumiał co dzieje się w domu. Widział pijącego ojca, jego agresję i okropną postawę, której bliżej było do potwora niż rodzica. Dean starał się chronić brata przed Johnem gotowy przyjąć na siebie każde gówno, byle to nie spadło na najmłodszego z Winchesterów. </p><p>– Lepiej nie wychodź z pokoju – odezwał się po chwili, ostrzegając Sammy'ego. John co prawda już się wyżył, ale wciąż był pod wpływem alkoholu, a Dean w takiej sytuacji tym bardziej wolał izolować brata od ich nietrzeźwego opiekuna. Zerknął przez ramię, licząc w głębi ducha, że ojciec po prostu zaśnie przed telewizorem i na dzisiaj będą mieć koniec awantur. </p><p>Potem wrócił wzrokiem na drobną, przestraszoną postać brata; na widok jego smutku, aż skręcało go w środku. Najchętniej odsunąłby młodego od wszelkich afer w domu i sprawił, że ten o niczym by nie wiedział. Niestety nie był w stanie go oszukiwać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, John to uniemożliwiał. </p><p>–Potrzebujesz czegoś? – Dodał po chwili i oparł się lekko ramieniem o ścianę, zaciskając wargi, znosząc jakoś ból towarzyszący poruszeniu się.<br/>
Dean mógł starać się ze wszystkich sił, ale jego młodszy brat znał prawdę - zaciśnięte usta i lekki grymas na twarzy sygnalizowały jednoznacznie, jak się w tym momencie czuł - a fakt, że mimo bólu wciąż bardziej obchodziły go potrzeby Sama, tylko dołączał do powodów budzących w nim poczucie winy. Dlatego, pomimo tego, że zbliżała się pora kolacji, a żołądek młodszego Winchestera dość jednoznacznie mu to sugerował, chłopiec pokręcił głową. </p><p>– Nie, jest okej... i tak się muszę uczyć. – Było to podwójne kłamstwo, ale chciał dać Deanowi powód do położenia się w zaciszu własnego pokoju i odpoczynek - tam nie musiał udawać silnego. Mógł odłożyć wszystkie maski na bok i stanąć twarzą w twarz z samym sobą. A w dodatku, nie musiałby już dłużej stać, a czynność ta zdecydowanie nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych w tym momencie. </p><p>– A ty... dasz sobie radę? – spytał po chwili ciszy, chociaż znał odpowiedź. Świat mógł się walić, płonąć, ale jego starszy brat zawsze doskonale dawał sobie radę, a przynajmniej to mówił swojemu braciszkowi. Sammy nie był tego taki pewny, dlatego zawsze stawiał to samo pytanie na wypadek, gdyby Dean chciał o tym porozmawiać.</p><p>– Jasne. Znasz mnie. Jestem niezniszczalny. – Dean kiwnął głową i zdobył się na słaby uśmiech, chcąc pokrzepić młodszego chłopca. Nadał swojemu tonowi nieco bardziej swobodną nutę tak, aby brzmiało to faktycznie przekonująco. Wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Sammy'ego i zmierzwił mu włosy w ojcowskim geście. Nie wiedział na ile brat mu wierzy, ale starał się nie okazywać przy nim słabości. Musiał być dla niego silny nieważne co.<br/>
Sam uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie był to dziecinny, pełen wiary wyszczerz, który oferował bratu, gdy był młodszy. Teraz, choć gest wskazywał na pewne pozytywne emocje, w oczach wciąż kryło się zmartwienie. </p><p>– Mhm, Batmanie – odparł, nazywając Deana po jego ulubionym bohaterze, tak jak to robił zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach. Chwilę później odsunął się od drzwi, by je przymknąć, by brat mógł nie krępować się swoim kuśtykaniem w stronę swojego pokoju.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ten, w którym Dean Winchester pierwszy raz zauważył urok Castiela Novaka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Choć Sam nie był już mały, Dean dość często odprowadzał czy odbierał go ze szkoły. Po pierwsze, John, po drugie jego liceum było w tym samym kierunku, po trzecie starszy Winchester nie miał nic przeciwko spędzania czasu z młodszym bratem. Tak naprawdę ten był mu najbliższą osobą i musieli trzymać się razem. Nawzajem się wspierali i byli dość często zdani na siebie. Dean zrobiłby dla swojego brata wszystko i nie wyobrażał sobie żadnej innej możliwości.</p><p>Sam nigdy na to nie narzekał. W zasadzie ich wspólne spacery były najbardziej swobodnymi momentami ich relacji, gdzie mogli rozmawiać bez noża na gardle, którym była obawa, że John zaraz wróci do domu lub pijany wejdzie im do pokoju. Poza tym starszy brat - słynny Dean Winchester, w którym kochały się nawet dziewczyny ze szkoły Sammy’ego - działał na korzyść pozycji chłopca wśród rówieśników. Nie tylko był bardziej szanowany, ale dzięki temu unikał też prześladowania przez klasowych gburów. Tym razem szli jednak w ciszy - to często zdarzało się po akcjach takich jak ta zeszłego wieczora, gdy obydwaj byli przytłoczeni sytuacją panującą w domu.</p><p>Dean zatrzymał się przed szkołą brata i uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco, chcąc jakoś zatrzeć wczorajsze wydarzenia. Wiedział jednak, że te tak łatwo nie odejdą w niepamięć. Wciąż dawały mu się we znaki w postaci bolesnych siniaków i obić, ale na przestrzeni lat nauczył się to doskonale maskować. Gdyby było inaczej ktoś już dawno odkryłby tajemnicę rodziny Winchesterów. </p><p>– No, to do zobaczenia potem. Trzymaj się Sammy – rzucił, mierzwiąc mu włosy, a potem schował dłoń z powrotem do kieszeni charakterystycznej dla niego kurtki.</p><p>– Do później. Jak coś to daj znać. No i też się trzymaj. – Sam uśmiechnął się do brata, zadzierając głowę lekko do góry. Wiedział, że w kwestiach szkolnych to Dean miał większe trudności. Nie znał dokładnej sytuacji brata, ale nauka szła mu raczej średnio, a i z nauczycielami się zbytnio nie dogadywał. A przynajmniej to słyszał od swoich obecnych pedagogów, którzy mieli skłonności do porównywania rodzeństwa i byli miło zaskoczeni postawą młodszego Winchestera. Sam pomachał mu jeszcze na pożegnanie i złapał za ramiączka od plecaka, by zaraz się odwrócić i udać w stronę szkoły.</p><div class="center">
  <p>⋆</p>
</div>Dean Winchester wyjątkowo nie spóźnił się na pierwszą lekcję. Było to tym bardziej zaskakujące, że zaczynał angielskim z ukochaną panią MacLeod. Na samą myśl o tym przedmiocie, przypominał mu się obraz zadowolonej, usatysfakcjonowanej wicedyrektorki, cieszącej się ze swojego wczorajszego zwycięstwa. Wiedział, że ta zapewne dzisiaj też będzie pławić się w wygranej i znów spłynie na niego to uczucie bycia zależnym i słabszym, którego szczerze nie znosił. <p>Nie był jednak w stanie unikać nauczycielki w nieskończoność, tym bardziej w swojej kiepskiej sytuacji, dlatego dzisiaj wyjątkowo wszedł do sali razem z resztą klasy, przybierając możliwie najbardziej obojętny wyraz twarzy. Opadł na swoje miejsce, tym razem w ciszy, nie robiąc gwiazdorskiego pokazu jak wczoraj, gdy się spóźnił. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać awantur odbywających się w domu. Choć bolała go większość ciała i był psychicznie wyczerpany, to starał odsuwać się to na bok i wykorzystywał swoją najbardziej typową maskę, umożliwiającą mu przetrwanie. Oszukał wszystkich, łącznie z gronem pedagogicznym - ludźmi, którzy niejednokrotnie odbywali szkolenia na ten temat - ale realne przypadki przemocy w domu diametralnie różniły się od tych książkowych przykładów. </p><p>Jedną z tych osób była pani Rowena MacLeod, która od razu wyłapała piegowatą twarz w tłumie, uważając to za swój sukces wychowawczy, co nie mogło być bardziej dalekie od prawdy. Ale skąd nauczycielka mogła wiedzieć, że czynnikiem, który złamał Deana Winchestera, była nie sama w sobie koza, na którą go skazała, a solidne lanie, które otrzymał w konsekwencji? Dlatego też kobieta uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie i, gdy uczniowie zajęli już swoje miejsca, rzuciła: </p><p>– Oh, Pan Winchester w końcu nauczył się korzystać poprawnie z zegarka. Cieszę się, że w końcu się zrozumieliśmy.<br/>Dean zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie uniknie komentarza McLeod. W jego oczach toczyli otwartą wojnę, a wczoraj kobieta zwyciężyła bitwę, więc Winchester wiedział, że nie przepuści takiej okazji do drobnej dygresji na ten temat, tym bardziej na forum klasy. Nie miał szczególnie siły na wdawanie się w dyskusję - umiał udawać, ale to nie sprawiało, że towarzyszące mu zmęczenie naprawdę znikało. Było trzeba jednak zachować jakieś pozory. </p><p>– To, hm, prezent. Radzę się nie przyzwyczajać – odparował krótko, krzyżując ręce. Jego wzrok nie był tak zadziorny jak wczoraj, ale wciąż krył się w nim bunt. Wystarczało, że w domu musiał być posłuszny, w szkole mu się to nie widziało. Jego szkolna postawa była formą oderwania się od koszmaru jaki miał na co dzień.</p><p>– Ja raczej radzę zapamiętać, o której zaczyna pan lekcje, panie Winchester. Wtedy wszyscy będziemy zadowoleni – odparła nauczycielka, zauważając lekkie złagodnienie w postawie ucznia. Nie pozostawiając mu już zbytniego pola do odpowiedzi, zaczęła sprawdzać obecność. </p><p>– No dobrze, dzisiaj trochę odejdziemy od konwencjonalnego schematu lekcji. Popracujecie trochę sami, w niewielkich grupach, a raczej parach – zadeklarowała, gdy już wyczytała wszystkie nazwiska z listy. Rozejrzała się po klasie, w której przebiegł cichy szmer - wszyscy już zaczęli się dobierać, tak jak to im pasowało, co uniemożliwiło zachowanie ciszy. Wicedyrektorka chrząknęła, by zwrócić ich uwagę. – Do ich składu przejdziemy za moment, najpierw powiem wam jak to będzie wyglądać. Każda para dostanie określony motyw do opracowania, który następnie zostanie przedstawiony przez jednego z dwójki. Wybór, kto będzie prezentował należy do mnie.</p><p>Na chwilę zamilkła, by popatrzeć na uczniów, którzy szeptem łączyli się już w pary. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wiedząc, że zaraz zburzy ich całe zapatrywanie na sprawę - wszystko brzmiało okej, dopóki była możliwość mierzenia się z motywami w literaturze angielskiej z przyjacielem u boku. Sztuką była współpraca z kimś, kogo się niezbyt lubiło lub chociażby nie znało i właśnie tej sztuki miała zamiar nauczyć swoich podopiecznych pani MacLeod.</p><p>Dean niby jednym uchem słuchał wicedyrektorki, ale nie skupiał się na tym jakoś szczególnie. Praca w parach? Nie brzmiało zbyt zachęcająco, ale chociaż nie będzie musiał zajmować się tym sam (lub w ogóle nie będzie musiał nic robić). Uniósł delikatnie brew, bo wzmianka o prezentacji sprawiła, że sytuacja zrobiła się mniej pewna. Wiedźma oczywiście musiała wymyślić sobie mniej typowy sposób pozyskania ocen i Winchester nie wiedział już co było gorsze - to czy klasyczne wypracowania, które nie szły mu za dobrze. W zasadzie jakakolwiek forma sprawdzania szkolnej wiedzy mało mu odpowiadała.</p><p>– Spokojnie, drodzy państwo, parami również nie musicie się przejmować. Zostaniecie dobrani losowo przez cudowną maszynę losującą, którą jestem ja – głos Roweny skutecznie uciszył klasę. Sugerował, że kobieta dobierze ich wedle własnego uznania. </p><p>Castiel nawet nie musiał się odwracać do Charlie - wspólne projekty były ich mocną stroną, bo w końcu dogadywali się jak mało kto. Dlatego z założenia tworzyli parę i Novak ani przez moment nie wziął pod uwagę jakiejkolwiek innej opcji. Do czasu, gdy wicedyrektorka użyła określenia "losowo”, co oznaczało, że szanse na trafienie na przyjaciółkę spadły do marnego 1:30, które po chwili zamieniły się w mikroskopijny, graniczący z cudem stosunek, bo w "losowaniu” MacLeod najpewniej chodziło o to, by pary były inne niż zwykle. Chłopak odwrócił się do Bradbury, serwując jej spojrzenie, które jednocześnie wyrażało "Nie, proszę nie" i "Cholera, co tej babie strzeliło do głowy?!".</p><p>Przez klasę przeszedł pomruk niezadowolenia. Praca z kimś, kogo się lubi to całkiem miła sprawa, ale bycie zdanym na los - a właściwie to widzimisię nauczycielki - było czymś zupełnie innym. Na twarzach młodych ludzi odmalowało się zdziwienie, niepocieszenie i inne, raczej negatywne emocje. Nie mieli jednak wyboru, tym bardziej, że mieli do czynienia z MacLeod, która była zbyt zdecydowana i uparta w swoich decyzjach. </p><p>Wicedyrektorka była niezmiernie rozbawiona reakcją klasy, ale wiedziała, że takie doświadczenia mogą stać się znaczące w dorosłym życiu - nigdy nie było wiadomo, z kim w przyszłości będzie się pracować, więc trzeba było przygotować młodych ludzi na taką możliwość. Część par miała już dobrane od pewnego czasu, ale wolała zachować pewne pozory. </p><p>– Fitzgerald i Lafitte. – Od tej dwójki rozpoczęła swoją tyradę. Wskazywała po kolei kolejne dwójki, notując je następnie w zeszycie, intencjonalnie omijając jedną osobę o zielonych oczach i piegowatej twarzy. Chciała go potrzymać nieco w napięciu, mimo, że był pierwszą osobą, którą z kimkolwiek sparowała. – Bradbury i Braeden.</p><p>Castiel zmarszczył lekko nos. W głowie już słyszał narzekania przyjaciółki na Lisę - ich klasową królową, panią wieczna-impreza i, jeśli plotki były prawdziwe, laskę, która zaliczyła wszystkich najfajniejszych typów w szkole. Novak i Bradbury wybitnie jej nie lubili, ze względu na wyższość, z jaką traktowała ich i resztę ich nerdowskiej paczki. Wyobrażając sobie złość Charlie, zapomniał na moment o własnym problemie, który dopiero co miał się ujawnić, a chwilę później jego oczy poszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał słowa nauczycielki:</p><p>– Winchester i Novak. </p><p>Dean Winchester wbił wzrok w nauczycielkę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to połączenie było celowe. Był z Novakiem jak kompletne przeciwieństwa, a teraz MacLeod połączyła ich do projektu, co stanowiło kolejny cios w ich wojnie. </p><p>Kobieta mierzyła wzrokiem zielonookiego, więc nie była w stanie zobaczyć reakcji Casa, który w tym momencie, już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu chciał rzucić się z okna. (Pierwszym razem była wczorajsza lekcja, a drugim tragiczny moment, gdy przez przypadek zaspoilerował sobie nowy sezon Doktora Who). A to był dopiero wtorek…</p><p>Westchnął ciężko i wbił spojrzenie w ławkę. Huh, zapowiadał się kolejny projekt pod tytułem "jesteśmy grupą, ale ani mnie ani tobie nie odpowiada wizja współpracy, więc zrobię wszystko sam, a ty się tylko podpisz, bo albo olejesz sprawę, albo zrobisz to na odwal", czyli coś co Novak lubił najbardziej (tak naprawdę to nie). Tego typu prezentacje zawsze wyglądały w ten sposób, że Cas dawał się bezceremonialnie wykorzystywać, za co był besztany przez przyjaciółkę, która uważała, że powinien się bardziej szanować. Ale on nie chciał się męczyć - wizja samotnej pracy była milsza, niż niekomfortowe znoszenie towarzystwa osoby, która nie była do niego pozytywnie nastawiona (w jego odczuciu) i w dodatku zapewne niewiele by pomogła. </p><p>Novak widział to, jako atak na jego osobę, nie na Deana Winchestera, który z tej współpracy mógł czerpać prawie same korzyści - zdobyć łatwą ocenę za nie swoją pracę. Cas natomiast był tu poszkodowanym i nawet zaczął sie zastanawiać, w jaki sposób podpadł pani MacLeod, że skazywała go na taką gehennę. Nie raczył nawet spojrzeć na swojego partnera, bo nie miał takiej potrzeby. Poza tym, miał wrażenie, że czuje spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek na sobie, a za nic w świecie nie chciał ich spotkać, bo wprawiłoby go to w jeszcze większy niepokój. </p><p>Oczy Winchestera faktycznie przez dłuższą chwilę utkwione były na plecach Castiela, jednak nie chłopak doczekał się odpowiedzi zwrotnej. Jego partner nawet się nie odwrócił, a Dean na razie więcej nie mógł zrobić. Właściwie czego mógł oczekiwać? Z tego co zdążył zaobserwować ich szkolny geniusz raczej nie był zbyt towarzyski, poza swoim gronem maniaków różnorakich filmów i seriali. </p><p>– Tematy projektów wypisane są na kartkach. Każda para ma wylosować jedną przy wychodzeniu z klasy. – Uniosła puszkę, z karteczkami z zapisanymi zagadnieniami, trzymając ją w taki sposób jakby była to wspaniała nagroda, a wszystko zwieńczyła swoim firmowym uśmiechem. – Na przygotowanie prac macie dwa tygodnie. Radzę się przyłożyć, to jedna z najważniejszych ocen w tym semestrze. Może uratować waszą sytuację... lub pogorszyć. Oczywiście to zależy od was.</p><p>Obiegła klasę wzrokiem, na co niektórych zatrzymując znacząco spojrzenie. Gdy Winchester złapał z nią kontakt wzrokowy przewrócił wymownie oczami. Wiedział, że podkreślona uwaga skierowana jest w dużej mierze do niego. W końcu ledwo ciągnął z angielskiego (i nie tylko), więc dobra ocena mogłaby być ratunkiem jego opłakanej sytuacji.</p><p>Castiel westchnął cicho, wciąż wlepiając wzrok w ławkę, aż w końcu zmusił się do otwarcia zeszytu i napisania swoim pochyłym pismem "Projekt -&gt; za dwa tygodnie". Potem, żeby nieco polepszyć sobie odbiór tego zdania, jak i całej sytuacji, wyciągnął różowy zakreślacz i obramował napis, jadąc powoli po kratkach. Szykowały się długie dwa tygodnie i oczami wyobraźni widział już siebie i Charlie, marudzących na dwie szkolne ikony. </p><p>– Tobie chociaż trafił się ten mądry, mój jest po prostu dziwny. – Benny odwrócił się do Winchestera z ironicznym spojrzenie. I on w swoim niezadowoleniu nie odstawał od reszty. Wizja pracy z ekscentrycznym chuderlakiem, o którym nie wiedział wiele więcej, niż fakt, że nazywa się Garth Fitzgerald CZWARTY (ten dzieciak miał jakiegoś hopla na punkcie swojego rodowodu...) oraz to, że przynależał do grupy nerdów, nie napawała Laffitego szczególnym optymizmem. </p><p>– I udaje, że mnie nie widzi. Mhm. Dobry początek, nie? – mruknął Winchester, kręcąc głową i ponownie zerknął kątem oka na plecy Novaka, który ani razu nie odwrócił się w jego stronę. Reszta par wysłała sobie chociażby spojrzenia (przykładowo jej królewska mość Lisa Breaden, która spojrzała z odrazą w stronę niezadowolonej Charlie Bradbury), a Castiel uparcie trzymał wzrok przed sobą, udając, że jego partner nie istnieje.</p><p>Benny akurat miał jednak trochę racji - Winchesterowi trafił się "ten mądry", a to było chociaż jakimś plusem tej sytuacji. Przydałaby mu się jakaś pozytywna ocena, a z kimś takim jak uczeń-z-najlepszą-średnią-w-szkole miał na to szansę.</p><p>– No to u mnie sytuacja prezentuje się zupełnie na odwrót. – Benny uniósł brew i zerknął na Gartha, który z maniakalnym uśmiechem, usilnie starał się zdobyć jego uwagę machaniem.  Ten od zawsze próbował się wkręcić do grona "tych fajnych", przez co w rankingu spadł z pozycji neutralnej do kategorii "dziwadeł". Laffite nie miał ręki do znoszenia takich asów, a teraz zapowiadały się przed nim bardzo długie dwa tygodnie. Pani MacLeod doskonale wiedziała jak ich dobrać, by nikt, absolutnie nikt nie był zadowolony (no może poza Fitzgeraldem).</p><p>– Cóż... Stara się. – Dean podsumował próbę Gartha, który swoim intensywnym machaniem przyciągnął spojrzenie nie tylko Benny'ego, a również kilku innych osób, które z niezrozumieniem obserwowały postępowanie chuderlawego nerda. Winchester chwilę patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, a potem obiegł wzrokiem klasę, by znów zatrzymać go na plecach Novaka. </p><p>Charlie odwróciła oczy od oburzonej Lisy, aby skierować je na plecy swojego najwierniejszego przyjaciela. Ale zanim jej się to udało, jej uwagę przykuł Fitzgerald, który zamaszyście machał do swojego nowego partnera. No tak, musiał się cieszyć, że w końcu dostał swoją "przepustkę do elity”. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, by wreszcie spojrzeć na Castiela. Westchnęła i po chwili dźgnęła go tępą stroną ołówka.</p><p>– Gorzej być nie mogło, huh? – rzuciła, gdy już udało się jej zwrócić jego uwagę. Wiedziała, że następne dwa tygodnie będą stały pod znakiem narzekania na swoich partnerów w pracy i frustracji.</p><p>Castiel spodziewał się, że prędzej czy później poczuje znajome ukłucie ołówka na swoich plecach. Westchnął i obrócił się do niej, po drodze przejeżdżając wzrokiem po wszystkich twarzach, wśród których kryła się ta piegowata, należąca do Deana Winchestera, na którą niezbyt miał ochotę teraz patrzeć. Niestety, stało się to, od czego usilnie uciekał i złapał spojrzenie zielonych tęczówek, co wprowadziło w jego odczuciu niezręczną atmosferę. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do niego, po czym przeniósł swoją uwagę na rudowłosą dziewczynę zaraz za nim. </p><p>Tym razem Dean Winchester wreszcie złapał wzrok Castiela Novaka, co nieco go zaskoczyło. Myślał już, że ten nigdy na niego nie spojrzy, a oprócz tego otrzymał również... Uśmiech? Uniósł nieznacznie brew na ten niespodziewany widok. Było to krótkie oraz dosyć niezręczne i Deanowi wydawało się, że nerd czuje dokładnie to samo, ale oprócz tego miało to jakiś dziwaczny urok, który zwrócił jego uwagę.</p><p>– Nie wiem, czy bardziej chcę zabić siebie, czy panią MacLeod – Castiel odpowiedział przyjaciółce, nieco zbity z tropu tą dziwną wymianą spojrzeń i oparł się o ścianę, tak by wygodniej mu się prowadziło rozmowę z przyjaciółką, a jednocześnie móc uniknąć kolejnej konfrontacji.<br/>Kontakt wzrokowy z Winchesterem był nad wyraz krótki, a Cas już miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny footballowej nie był typem osoby, przy której Novak mógłby czuć się swobodnie (przynajmniej w jego odczuciu), co generowało nieprzyjemne uczucie w brzuchu, gdy tylko pomyślał o konieczności rozmowy. Podświadomość nasuwała mu wizje, jak potem całe grono tych fajnych wyśmiewa go, łącznie z Deanem na czele. Starał się mieć gdzieś to co myślą inni, tak jak Charlie, ale nie potrafił. Bardziej wolałby, żeby nikt o nim po prostu nie myślał.</p><p>– Siebie nie możesz. Jesteś mi potrzebny. Nie wytrzymam dwóch tygodni pracy z Lisą Braeden bez twojego moralnego wsparcia... – pożaliła się Charlie, kładąc się na ławce. Oparła głowę na rękach i obserwowała z tej perspektywy przyjaciela. Zerknęła kątem oka w stronę sławnego Deana Winchestera. – A tobie chyba też przyda się moje wsparcie...</p><p>– A jakbym tak... został potrącony przez tira i oferował ci wsparcie mentalne ze szpitala przez messengera? Byłoby to do zaakceptowania? – Był to żart, w jego nieco specyficznym stylu, ale nawet wywołał u Novaka naturalniejsze uniesienie się kącików ust. </p><p>– Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Potrzebuję cię tutaj, Novak. Twój głos będzie moim jedynym ukojeniem! Jak zawsze zresztą. – Stanowczo zabroniła mu jakichkolwiek głupich pomysłów. Wiedziała, że to tylko żarty i jej ton też to sugerował. Znała typ humoru Castiela doskonale i umiała prowadzić z nim mało poważne konwersacje. Westchnęła, kręcąc głową. – Szczególnie, że będę musiała słuchać jazgotania Braeden... To będzie koszmar. A jeśli mamy wpaść pod tira to tylko razem. </p><p>– Błagam tak, wskocz ze mną pod tira Charlene Bradbury – powiedział uroczyście Castiel, na chwilę przybierając poważną i adekwatną do swoich słów minę.</p><p>– Położą nas w tym samym szpitalu i będziemy oglądać wspólnie po raz kolejny Orange Is the new black… Jednak podoba mi się pomysł z tą ciężarówką. – Charlie zmieniła zdanie, bo wizja oglądania serialu z Castielem była milsza niż robienie prezentacji z klasową królową. Zignorowała nawet użycie swojego pełnego imienia, by równie uroczyście odrzec: – Castielu Novaku, z chęcią skoczę z tobą pod tira.</p><p>– Tylko musielibyśmy się poturbować na tyle lekko, by dało się usiąść przy jednym laptopie – mruknął, bo oferta była naprawdę kusząca. Orange Is the New Black był naprawdę dobrym wyborem (nawet w szpitalu), ale niestety ich snucie planów na przyszłość zostało ucięte przez trzykrotne klaśnięcie w dłonie pani MacLeod.</p><p>– No moi drodzy, koniec pogaduszek, bierzemy się do roboty. Zdążymy jeszcze zrobić małą powtórkę, która może wam się przydać w waszych projektach – ogłosiła, gdy przykuła już uwagę wszystkich wokół i chwilą później, nie zważając na zdenerwowanie uczniów, zaczęła przypominać materiał z ostatnich paru lekcji.</p><p>Ostatnie minuty lekcji zleciały zdecydowanie za szybko, jak na gust Novaka, przybliżając go do konfrontacji z Deanem Winchesterem. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Cas lekko się skrzywił i bardzo powolnymi ruchami włożył swój dobytek do torby, by w końcu podnieść się z siedzenia i zarzucić ją na ramię.</p><p>W przeciwieństwie do Castiela, Deana nie przerażała wizja rozmowy z praktycznie obcą osobą. Gdy tylko rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk mówiący o końcu zajęć, leniwie podniósł się z krzesła, zaciskając palce mocno na ramieniu plecaka, bo siniaki wciąż dawały o sobie znać. Uczniowie stopniowo opuszczali salę, a przed wyjściem losowali karteczkę z tematem projektu z puszki stojącej na brzegu biurka dumnej wicedyrektorki.</p><p>Winchester skierował się w jej stronę, a widząc kątem oka, że Novak wcale się nie śpieszy, wyciągnął pierwszy lepszy świstek papieru z tematem, którym mieli się zajmować przez następne dwa tygodnie. Było mu w zasadzie obojętnie na co trafią, bo każde zagadnienie brzmiało dla niego jak coś na postać bełkotu.</p><p>Castiel zerknął jeszcze na przyjaciółkę wzrokiem krzyczącym "Ratunku!!!", a potem rozejrzał się po klasie, by zlokalizować Winchestera. Miał nadzieję, że to on zacznie temat, ale czego się spodziewał... Nieco powolnym krokiem podszedł do swojego partnera, by dowiedzieć się, jaki temat będzie jego utrapieniem przez kolejne dwa tygodnie. Gdy stanął tuż za Deanem, chrząknął cicho i wymamrotał ciche "cześć", niezbyt mając inny pomysł na podjęcie rozmowy. A ta niezbyt miała szansę zaistnieć, bo przerwała mu wicedyrektorka. </p><p>– A panie Winchester, jeszcze specjalna uwaga. Niech pan nawet nie myśli o żerowaniu na pracy pana Novaka. Może być pan pewny, że to właśnie pan zawalczy o waszą wspólną ocenę.</p><p>Dean uniósł brew, zerkając na nauczycielkę, a jej słowa rozwiały jego wątpliwości. Zignorował przy tym kompletnie ciche przywitanie ze strony Novaka, poświęcając swoją uwagę MacLeod (bo ta w końcu była jego przeciwnikiem, więc wymiana zdań z nią była istotniejsza niż mamrotanie za jego plecami). Jak to on, liczył, że nie będzie musiał za wiele robić, a właściwie, że upiecze mu się jakakolwiek praca, ale Rowena dała mu do zrozumienia, że taka opcja nie wchodzi w grę. </p><p>– Co za zaszczyt – mruknął z ironią i nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Ta wizja nie była mu w smak i niszczyła cały sposób postępowania Deana. Wiedział, że Castiel mógłby odwalić robotę za nich obu, a w takim obrocie spraw było to niemożliwe, chyba, że Winchester miał zamiar sam poprosić się o F i prawdopodobne niezdanie z angielskiego.</p><p>Cas przygryzł wargę, obserwując poczynania kolegi z klasy, czując się nieco zignorowany. Nie było to nowe uczucie, ba nawet nie czuł się urażony, trochę mu było szkoda nerwów, które zostały zszargane cichym mruknięciem, ale cóż - dla nich było już za późno. Westchnął cicho i wyszedł z klasy za Deanem. Idąc, uświadomił sobie, że cała sytuacja miała jeden znaczący plus - nie będzie musiał wypowiadać się na forum klasy, nie będzie musiał stać na środku, wyglądając jak kompletny idiota i stresować się każdym zająknięciem. Jeden stres mniej. Minusem z kolei był fakt, że jego ocena niemalże w całości zależała od Winchestera - gdyby ten postanowił uciec z lekcji albo po prostu powiedziałby nauczycielce "nie", Castiel dzieliłby z nim tę niezbyt szlachetną ocenę, którą było F.</p><p>Winchester z początku wciąż ignorował Castiela, kompletnie pochłonięty rozważeniem o tym, jak MacLeod wszystko dokładnie przemyślała. Po pierwsze te zupełnie niezwiązane ze sobą pary, po drugie brak możliwości zignorowania tematu, jeśli nie chciało otrzymać się negatywnej oceny. Wicedyrektorka naprawdę miała wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik i to było trzeba jej oddać. Tylko, że nie wpływało to dobrze na sytuacje Deana. Zatrzymał się wreszcie, czytając słowa na karteczce. Uniósł brew, bo nie miało to dla niego najmniejszego sensu. </p><p>Castiel szedł, obserwując plecy Winchestera, nieco zamyślony, dlatego gdy ten nagle się zatrzymał o mało co w niego nie wleciał. Na szczęście w porę wyhamował, tak by nawet nie dotknąć chłopaka przed nim. Szybko zrobił pół kroku do tyłu, by nie naruszać jego przestrzeni osobistej.</p><p>– No dobra. Jakieś metafory. Bla, bla – mruknął Dean, chwilę jeszcze badając wzrokiem temat projektu, a potem odwrócił się do swojego partnera i podał mu świstek. Teraz wreszcie stanęli przed sobą i to nie w przypadkowej sytuacji, a w takiej, w której zmuszeni byli rozmawiać. Zielone tęczówki spoczęły na nieco niższym chłopaku przez moment badając go wzrokiem. Wcześniej nie zwracał na niego uwagi, a teraz miał okazję mu się przyjrzeć. – To chyba bardziej twoja bajka – dodał, licząc, że Novak bardziej zrozumie temat ich pracy.</p><p>Chłopiec przyjął karteczkę ze skinieniem głowy i przejrzał się napisowi, który skrywała. Przeczytał temat pod nosem i dał sobie chwilę na zastanowienie, a Dean w istocie mógł się przyjrzeć twarzy chłopaka, na którego policzkach wciąż błąkał się rumieniec zdenerwowania, mocno odbijający się od jego bladej karnacji, tak samo jak sine plamy pod oczami, które wskazywały na niewyspanie. </p><p>Dean obserwował rozmówcę, nie kryjąc się ze swoim spojrzeniem. Nie robił tego jakoś bardzo nachalnie, po prostu patrzył na niego, z racji tego, że rozmawiali. Chociaż chodzili razem do klasy, wcześniej raczej nie mieli okazji do konfrontacji. Ta była nowością, a postać Novaka pierwszy raz w ogóle przykuła bardziej uwagę Winchestera. Ten wydał mu się kompletnie niezręczny, co sugerowały wypieki na jego policzkach. Tak się stresował czy co? Dean nie miał pewności, ale widok był pomieszaniem niezręczności, niepewności i nieśmiałości, które dawały całkiem uroczą całość. Niektóre osoby po prostu z marszu takie były, ale Winchester dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na ten drobny fakt mimo, że chodził z Novakiem do szkoły dobrych parę lat.</p><p>–Huh, okej – wymamrotał, po tym jak niebieskie tęczówki przez dobrych kilka chwil w skupieniu wodziły po literkach. Temat nie był prosty, ale był w stanie go opracować sam, teraz tylko jakoś sensownie przekazać sugestię planu działania. – Ja... mogę to ogarnąć łącznie z prezentacją i dokumentem z tym, co będzie do powiedzenia. Wtedy tylko... nauczysz się tekstu i chyba będzie okej… – opowiedział, nerwowo zaciskając palce na pasku od torby, a jego wzrok uciekł gdzieś na bok.</p><p>– A, tak? Byłoby najlepiej. – Dean przyznał, że jego zaangażowanie w projekt było nikłe. MacLeod zmusiła go do pewnego wkładu pracy, ale jak widać Castiel znalazł na to jakieś rozwiązanie – Wiedźma nie powinna się czepiać jak się nie dowie – dodał, a po chwili zorientował się, że rozmawia ze szkolnym pupilkiem i zerknął na niego. – No, wiesz. MacLeod.</p><p>Castiel zacisnął usta i niemalże przewrócił oczami. Nic go bardziej nie irytowało niż powszechne przekonanie, że jeżeli się dobrze uczysz i z tego powodu jesteś lubiany przez grono pedagogiczne, to z automatu też ich uwielbiasz. Owszem, Cas szanował ich i ich pracę, ale to nie znaczyło, że każdego lubił. Sam może by nie nazwał MacLeod wiedźmą, (prędzej czarownicą, taką klasyczną villianką z filmu Disneya, na którą nawet pasowała wyglądem), ale rozumiał niechęć Winchestera do jej osoby. </p><p>Przemilczał jednak ten temat - swojego wizerunku i postrzegania siebie jako ideału ucznia już raczej nie zmieni, więc po co miałby się wysilać? Jeszcze raz skupił wzrok na kartce. Szykowały się długie wieczory, ale co to było dla niego? Miał nawet wrażenie, że z podobnym zadaniem radził sobie już w zeszłym roku w ramach programu "Uratujmy Gabriela przed kiblem". </p><p>– No, to na razie się tym nie martw... Dam ci znać jak skończę.</p><p>– Mhm. No to poczekam. – Wzruszył ramionami, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni kurtki. Nie zapowiadało się to tak źle. Co prawda musiał coś zrobić, ale lepsze było nauczenie się na pamięć wcześniej przygotowanego przez kogoś tekstu niż samemu opracowywanie wszystkiego od podstaw. To byłoby dopiero wyzwanie, ale nawet nie widziało mu się bawić w takie rzeczy. Cóż, to, że trafił na najmądrzejszą osobę w klasie było dla niego w pewnym stopniu szczęściem ze strony losu (a tak naprawdę to MacLeod, która doskonale przemyślała pary). </p><p>– Jak coś to możesz do mnie pisać na messie – dodał po chwili niedbale, w razie jakby Novak chciał mu coś wysłać związanego z tym całym projektem. Wyciągnął jedną dłoń z kurtki, aby odgarnąć kilka jasnych kosmyków sprzed oczu, a potem spojrzał jeszcze raz na Castiela. Choć Winchester należał raczej do "szkolnej śmietanki", nie był do końca jak oni. Przynajmniej nie traktował Novaka bardzo z góry, a jego stosunek na ten moment wydawał się być dosyć neutralny. Królowie szkoły widzieli geeków jako dziwaków i przegrywów, a sami dla nich malowali się z reguły jako banda dupków. Dobranie w parę takich osób jak Novak i Winchester było teoretycznie niczym łączenie ognia i wody i nie mogło przejść bez żadnego echa.</p><p>Castiel jednak wolał spróbować zminimalizować echo, które ich wybuchowa mieszanka mogła spowodować. Miał nadzieję, że nadchodzące dwa tygodnie dość szybko miną i będzie mógł powrócić do swojej standardowej szkolnej rutyny, która może nie należała do najciekawszych, ale przynajmniej była bezpieczna. Novak, w przeciwieństwie do Deana, unikał spoglądania na piegowatą buzię, kierując swoje spojrzenie albo w dół, albo nieco w bok, co jeszcze bardziej uwypuklało dyskomfort, który wywoływała w nim ta rozmowa. </p><p>– Mhm, jasne – powiedział nieco głośniej niż wcześniej i był nawet dumny, bo słowa zabrzmiały dość pewnie. Zupełnie jakby naprawdę miał zamiar napisać "jak coś", a tę opcję z góry wykluczył. Poradzi sobie z tym cosiem sam, a napisze dopiero przy wysyłaniu skończonej pracy. To było optymalne wyjście z sytuacji. Z przemyśleń wyrwało go znajome spojrzenie Charlie, która usilnie próbowała przykuć jego uwagę. </p><p>– No, to chyba wszystko. – Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, pierwszy raz spoglądając prosto w zielone tęczówki Winchestera i po chwili go wyminął, by podejść do swojej przyjaciółki.<br/>Charlie stała kawałek obok, obserwując przyjaciela, czekając. Jeśli miała być szczera - nie ufała tej współpracy i była pewna, że Castiel da się wykorzystać. Dean Winchester w końcu był pierwszy do niewywiązywania się z obowiązków i wykręcania się jak przystało na jednego z królów szkoły. Czekała więc uważnie, chcąc zaraz poznać przebieg rozmowy. Szykowała się już na udzielenie mu reprymendy za jego branie wszystkiego na swoją głowę, bo była pewna, że właśnie to zrobił jej przyjaciel. <br/>Gdy tylko Novak do niej dołączył, ruszyła z nim korytarzem, zerkając kątem oka na Winchestera za nimi. Potem szybko przeniosła wzrok na chłopaka obok siebie, aby jej krótka obserwacja nie wyszła na jaw. </p><p>– I co?</p><p>– Hm? – Castiel lekko uniósł brew, a po chwili zerknął na kartkę papieru w dłoni. – Ah, jakieś metafory i alegorie, generalnie do ogarnięcia. – Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pytanie przyjaciółki wcale nie dotyczyło tematu jego projektu, a samej współpracy, ale wolał to przemilczeć. Znając Charlie, sprawa na pewno nie zostanie tak łatwo zbyta i odstawiona w niepamięć, ale warto było spróbować. </p><p>– Dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi... – Zmarszczyła brwi, obserwując natarczywie twarz przyjaciela. Nie dziwiło jej, że ten unika odpowiedzi, ale nie miała zamiaru mu tak łatwo odpuścić.</p><p>Cas, jak gdyby nigdy nic, sięgnął do torby po piórnik, by schować tam karteczkę. Chwilę jeszcze poszperał w jej wnętrzu i wyciągnął Bounty, które rano znalazł kuchni z uśmiechem.</p><p>– Jak konfrontacja z Deanem Winchesterem? – spytała wprost, nie dając mu w ten sposób pola do zbycia tematu. Nawet pyszna kokosowo-czekoladowa słodycz nie była w stanie odciągnąć jej uwagi od potencjalnego problemu. Domyślała się, że nie było to dla Castiela łatwe, a chciała wiedzieć jak ta rozmowa się zakończyła. Oczami wyobraźni widziała już siebie, idącą wyjaśnić Winchestera z powodu jakiegoś jego złego traktowania jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Na razie jednak nie miała pewności czy była taka potrzeba, więc trzymała nerwy na wodzy. </p><p>Czyli nawet batonik jej nie przekonał? No cóż... Mimo to otworzył opakowanie i zaoferował rudowłosej pierwszą z dwóch części kokosowego smakołyku. Westchnął cicho, a gdy ta już wzięła swoją część, rozpakował dalej. </p><p>– Hm, jak zwykle z takimi typami... Plusem jest to, że na pewno nie ja będę musiał wychodzić na środek klasy i prezentować, bo MacLeod chce, żeby to on gadał. – Wziął kęsa Bounty, chcąc na chwilę uciec od dalszego rozważania tematu, bo w istocie to był chyba jedyny plus ich układu. Doskonale wiedział do czego to zmierzało, rozważał nawet nagięcie prawdy, że tym razem chociaż zachował pozory podziału, ale nawet, gdyby nie był koszmarnym kłamcą, to nie byłby w stanie sprzedać Charlie kitu.</p><p>– No dobra... Ale chyba nie masz zamiaru zrobić wszystkiego sam? – spytała, spoglądając na Castiela wymownym i zdecydowanym wzrokiem. Nie lubiła gdy przyjaciel postępował w taki sposób. – Mówiłam ci coś o tym jakieś... Hm, trzy miliony razy? Musisz szanować swój czas i pracę, Novak!</p><p>– No, nie.... wszystkiego to nie, w końcu on zaprezentuje. – Cas westchnął, obracając kota ogonem i spojrzał w podłogę.</p><p>– Uh... Cholera, Novak. To tak nie działa. – Charlie pokręciła głową, ale właśnie czegoś takiego się spodziewała. Znała Castiela na wylot i nie dziwiło jej ani to zachowanie ani udawanie, że wcale nie jest tak źle. – Ja nie mam zamiaru odwalać roboty za Braeden. Ty też nie powinieneś tego robić za Winchestera... – Spojrzała na przyjaciela, wrzucając ostatni kawałek batonika do ust.</p><p>– Dla mnie to nic takiego, a on albo by to olał, albo zrobił na odwal... – wymamrotał, poprawiając torbę na ramieniu i lekko się krzywiąc. – Musiałbym mu zwrócić uwagę, albo to tak zostawić... A tak przynajmniej nie będę musiał się z nim zbytnio użerać, ani nawet, jeśli dobrze pójdzie, rozmawiać. – sprostował szybko, uważając swoją postawę za dość sensowną. Skończył batonika i zerknął na Charlie, która nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Robiłem coś podobnego dla Gabe'a w zeszłym roku, może uda mi się to wykorzystać, to będzie mniej do roboty...</p><p>– No dobra... Niech ci będzie. Ale jak przesadzi to się nie daj. Najwyżej ja się nim zajmę. Poćwiczę jakąś technikę walki i pokażę, że nie można żerować na pracy innych. To byłoby coś. – Uśmiechnęła się, robiąc ruch ręką, który teoretycznie miał imitować cios z karate czy innej sztuki walki.</p><p>– Chciałbym to zobaczyć, Bradbury. Wtedy byłabyś już prawdziwą Natashą Romanoff. – Castiel uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, porównując ją do postaci Marvela, wybitnie przez nich lubianej i podobnej z wyglądu do Charlie. – Ale chyba dogadaliśmy się na tyle, że nie będziesz musiała nikogo bić. Innym razem. – Uśmiechnął się, udając rozczarowanie i rozłożył ręce. – A jak tam nasza ulubiona lalka Barbie?</p><p>– Szkoda. Już się napaliłam – westchnęła, kręcąc głową niby rozczarowana, a na wzmiankę o Lisie, z którą przyszło jej pracować skrzywiła usta. Był to pierwszy sygnał, mówiący sporo na temat ich współpracy. – Chyba jej się wydaje, że będzie mogła przy mnie księżniczkować jak to robi normalnie. Ale się nie dam. Nawet nie wiem, czy zrozumiała temat. Odnoszę wrażenie, że ona ogólnie mało co rozumie...</p><p>W oczach Bradbury, Lisa była po prostu tępa. Zachowywała się niczym nadęta królowa, a jej największym problemem były co najwyżej jej włosy, paznokcie albo to z jakim chłopakiem obecnie się umawiała. Charlie jej nie znosiła i wizja spędzania z nią czasu była koszmarna.</p><p>– Rozumiem, że to ona będzie odpowiedzialna za większą część merytorycznej części projektu? – Uniósł brew, zerkając na przyjaciółkę - znał jej metody uprzykrzania życia nielubianym przez nich osobom i wiedział, że niezbyt zależało jej na dobrych ocenach. Zatrzymał się pod klasą, w której mieli kolejną lekcję, wciąż ją obserwując.</p><p>– A jakże – odpowiedziała na pytanie z uśmiechem. – Skoro już muszę z nią współpracować, niech zobaczy co oznacza ciężka praca. To chociaż jakaś nauczka za bycie wredną królewną – przyznała i faktycznie wizja utrudnienia nieco życia Braeden była jedynym pozytywem tej sytuacji. Charlie nie miała zamiaru jej ułatwiać sprawy i jeśli Lisa liczyła, że nie kiwnie przy projekcie nawet palcem to się grubo myliła.</p><p>Castiel się zaśmiał, zadowolony z życiowych wyborów swojej przyjaciółki. Zazdrościł jej tej odwagi, która pozwalała jej podejmować właśnie takie działania. On sam nie byłby do tego zdolny - wizja jakiegoś sporu go przerażała, wiedząc, że pewnie skończyłoby się zdenerwowaniem i związanymi z nim płaczem i stresem, czego wolał uniknąć. Poza za tym, wolał trzymać średnią na poziomie - Chuck adoptował go i Cas żył na jego utrzymaniu, więc nie chciał go zawieść - musiał dostać się na dobre studia, by pokazać, że było warto wziąć go pod swoje skrzydła. Nie żeby jego ojca to szczególnie obchodziło - jego twórczość była całym jego światem, Michael dostawał nieco uwagi, a reszta dzieci niemalże nie istniała.</p><p>Charlie uśmiechnęła się i naprawdę miała zamiar przekształcić swoje słowa w czyny. Bierna akurat nie pozostawała i lubiła działać. Z ich dwójki to ona była często motywatorem działań. Byli do siebie z Castielem podobni na wielu płaszczyznach, a na innych po prostu się dopełniali. Starała się być śmiała za nich oboje, bo niektóre sytuacje tego wymagały. W ciągu reszty dnia jednak nie miała za bardzo okazji do popisów odwagi albo energii. <br/>Po ogłoszeniu projektów z angielskiego pozostałe godziny nie zaskoczyły już ich niczym bardziej niż pierwsza lekcja z MacLeod. Wszystko trzymało się swojego standardowego tempa: zajęcia, powrót do domu, wieczór. Po nocy rzecz jasna czekał ich kolejny szkolny dzień. Różnił się o tyle od innych, że tym razem Charlie i Castiel nie zaczynali zajęć wspólnie. Rozdzielał ich znienawidzony przedmiot nerdów: wf. Podział na grupy według płci sprawiał, że Novak i Bradbury nie mogli tam dzielić się swoim wsparciem. Każde z nich musiało znieść kilkadziesiąt minut na sali gimnastycznej bez tej drugiej strony. Cóż, Castielowi chociaż pozostawał Garth... Przynajmniej z reguły.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ten, w którym Dean Winchester został obrońcą uciemiężonych</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwie lekcje wychowania fizycznego z samego rana były dla Novaka istną katorgą, przez co Charlie musiała wysłuchiwać jego narzekania w każdy środowy poranek. Ona zdecydowanie lepiej znosiła rozłąkę, będąc nieco bardziej otwartą na innych i skupiając się na celowaniu piłką w Lisę lub inne dziewczyny, które działały jej na nerwy. Castiel natomiast, niezbyt radząc sobie zarówno z sytuacjami towarzyskimi, jak i ze sportem, zazwyczaj uciekał z sali, by grać w ping ponga wraz z Garthem, który, choć irytujący, był lepszą alternatywą od wszelkich gier zespołowych. </p><p>Z wielkim smutkiem, chłopak pożegnał się z Charlie, a potem skierował swoje kroki do męskiej szatni. Jego niebieskie conversy skrzypiały nieco o podłogę, gdy powoli dążył do przebieralni, która w zamyśle mogła być ciekawym przeżyciem – w końcu było tam tylu chłopaków… No, ale żadnym Cas nie był zainteresowany, ba większości nie lubił, a dodatkowo on też musiał się przebrać. Westchnął cicho i wszedł do środka. </p><p>– Hej... – mruknął cicho do tych, którzy byli już obecni i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomego chudzielca, który, jako osoba dojeżdżająca, miał w zwyczaju być w szkole dwadzieścia minut za wcześnie. Novak przełknął ślinę, gdy zauważył brak towarzysza swojej niedoli, wiedząc co to oznacza: normalny w-f i brak możliwości ucieczki. Pan Ketch umiał liczyć do dwóch, a to była minimalna ilość osób potrzebna do gry w tenisa stołowego. Bez Gartha, nie miał innej alternatywy i musiał zostać na hali z resztą klasy. Nieco przybity skierował się do kąta, rozpinając bluzę, którą akurat miał na sobie.</p><p>Kilka osób w szatni zerknęło w jego stronę, ktoś nawet mu odpowiedział, a poza tym przebierali się, przy okazji żartując i rozmawiając. Winchester siedział już gotowy na jednej z ławek, opierając się plecami o szafki. Zajęcia fizyczne były jedynymi, do których się przykładał. Poza tym wolał przebierać się, zanim w szatni robił się tłum. Nie miałby problemu z pokazywaniem ciała, gdyby nie to, że John dość brutalnie je oszpecał. W razie czego za powód siniaków podawał football, który nie był najłagodniejszą z dyscyplin, ale wolał tego unikać. Zazwyczaj przychodzenie najwcześniej lub szybkie przebieranie się w toalecie rozwiązywało problem.</p><p>Cas wsunął przez głowę nieco za dużą czarną koszulkę, która kiedyś należała do jego starszego brata Luciego i szorty, a potem usiadł na podłodze, by mozolnie zawiązać sznurowadła tenisówek. Kąt był miejscem, w którym mógł odizolować się nieco od rozmów, w których i tak nie był chciany, co dawało mu pewien komfort. Zazwyczaj wymieniali z Garthem kilka zdań (a raczej to chudzielec gadał, a Novak tylko mu przytakiwał), jednak teraz chłopak był skazany na milczenie. </p><p>Po chwili wstał, gotowy na tortury, czekające go wraz ze zbliżającą się godziną dziewiątą. W końcu wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, opuścili szatnię - najwięksi fani sportu, czyli ulubieńcy nauczyciela, na samym czele, a potem stopniowo ci mniej entuzjastycznie nastawieni do lekcji. Cały pochód zamykał Novak, który potem stanął nieco z boku, jedną ręką trzymając się za łokieć drugiej. Kolejny dzień i kolejny moment, w którym chciał zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, czy skoczyć pod tira. Ten tydzień zdecydowanie nie należał do jego najlepszych...</p><p>Głosy uczniów roznosiły się po sali, ale nagle umilkły pod wpływem głośnego dźwięku gwizdka, zwiastującego pojawienie się trenera. Nastała cisza, a chłopacy zaczęli niezgrabnie ustawiać się w szeregu, tak jak to zwykle było na początku w-fu. Przed nimi stanął dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna, który chwilę wodził wzrokiem po klasie. Niektórzy jeszcze szeptali co nie umknęło czujnemu uchu nauczyciela. </p><p>– To nie kącik towarzyski – odezwał się z charakterystycznym brytyjskim akcentem, który był jego znakiem rozpoznawczym (nie licząc idealnie wyprasowanych koszulek…). Przeszedł się wzdłuż sali, trzymając dłonie za plecami. – No dobrze, panowie. Nie będziemy sobie patrzeć w oczy. Pora na rozgrzewkę. – Zatrzymał się w miejscu i popatrzył po uczniach, aby ocenić kto jest obecny. Szukał też "ochotnika" do poprowadzenia pierwszych ćwiczeń. </p><p>Castiel wbijał wzrok w podłogę, starając się jak najbardziej zlać z otoczeniem i nie zwracać jakkolwiek uwagi nauczyciela. Sprawa nie była prosta, bo nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio odbył prawdziwy wf, więc jego obecność w pełnej gotowości fizycznej (bo psychicznie był od tego bardzo daleki) do ćwiczeń sprawiała, że wyróżniał się na tle innych twarzy. Zazwyczaj z Garthem przychodzili tuż po przebraniu się, by spytać standardowo o ping ponga. Ketch nigdy nie robił im z tego powodu problemów, bo chyba wiedział, że nie ma w nich za grosz potencjału, a ich udział w standardowych zajęciach byłby raczej nikły.</p><p>Wbrew staraniom chłopca, jego obecność niestety nie umknęła czujnym oczom Arthura Ketcha, który dodatkowo dostrzegł brak jego pingpongowego kompana. To oznaczało, że dzisiaj Castiel był zmuszony do zwyczajnego udziału w zajęciach, co w końcu było fenomenalną okazją. </p><p>Novak rzadko kiedy pojawiał się na sali, więc skoro już się tu znalazł, mężczyzna uznał to za dobrą okazję do zmobilizowania go do innej formy aktywności niż gra w ping ponga. Przy okazji mógł mu wystawić ocenę za prowadzenie rozgrzewki, co było równie istotnym powodem jego wyboru.</p><p>– Novak. Skoro już zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością na sali, chętnie zobaczę na co cię stać. Zaczynasz rozgrzewkę.</p><p>Gdy Cas usłyszał swoje nazwisko, gwałtownie podniósł spojrzenie na nauczyciela i otworzył lekko buzie, instynktownie chcąc zaoponować, zasugerować, że on raczej nie jest zbyt chętny. Pokazywanie innym, co mają robić, nie należało do jego mocnych stron, a już tym bardziej, gdy była to rzecz, której szczerze nienawidził, tak jak ćwiczenia. Jednak wbrew sobie zacisnął usta i potulnie kiwnął głową, czując jak jego żołądek wiąże się w supeł. W takim razie... Pierwszą myślą było wykonanie paru kółek truchtem, co dało mu szansę na lekkie uspokojenie się, a także czas na wymyślenie kolejnego ćwiczenia, więc bez słowa ruszył wokół sali, starając się nie myśleć o krokach za nim.</p><p>Nie miał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w kwestii ćwiczeń - poza tymi nielicznymi razami, kiedy ćwiczył na w-fie, rozgrzewał się tylko na zajęciach z tańca, na które Charlie zaciągnęła go w podstawówce, by uczestniczyć w nich aż po sam koniec gimnazjum. Ale nie były to ćwiczenia, który by my się przydały, tym bardziej, że nawet nie chciał za bardzo ich prezentować. Musiał bazować na tym, co pamiętał z tych nielicznych lekcji, w których uczestniczył.</p><p>Między chłopakami przeszedł szmer, bo Novak kierujący ćwiczeniami był nowością, a większość raczej wątpiła w jego możliwości. Nie mieli jednak za dużo do gadania, więc po prostu ruszyli w ślad za ciemnowłosym. Na początku nie było tak źle, jednak przy trzecim kółku truchtem, gdzieś zza pleców Casa dało się usłyszeć głos jednego z klasowych sportowców. </p><p>– Weź Novak, bo się zanudzimy... To nie konkurs biegów dla emerytek – puścił żart na naprawdę miernym poziomie, ale ten został poparty kilkoma parsknięciami. Zbyt długo było spokojnie, a obecność Castiela na w-fie stanowiła idealny materiał do żartów. </p><p>Novak skrzywił się na słowa chłopaka, ale puścił je mimo uszu, bo odpowiadanie nie miało sensu. Po czwartym kółku zgodnie z niezbyt miłą prośbą, zatrzymał się, by rozgrzać poszczególne partie mięśni - pamiętał zataczanie kółek stopami, co wykonał. Następnie, zrobił to samo z nadgarstkami, potem zaczynały się schody, bo pamiętał jeszcze rotowanie ramionami po okręgach, pajacyki i... pompki, które niezbyt umiał, więc pozostawił je w sferze pomysłów. Potem dorzucił jeszcze przysiady i rozciąganie mięśni ud w <br/>kuckach. </p><p>Fala śmiechów i docinek się rozpoczęła. Choć chłopcy powtarzali ćwiczenia za Novakiem, bo w zasadzie musieli, to nie przeszkadzało im to w głupich i wrednych żartach pod adresem niebieskookiego. A Castiel był idealnym kozłem ofiarnym - odstawał od "tych fajnych", nie był zbyt silny fizycznie, na w-fie szło mu opornie i był uznawany za dosyć dziwnego przez swoje zainteresowania. Nie był w stanie uciec od szydzących spojrzeń, które śledziły każdy jego ruch.</p><p>Wybrał te najprostsze i najmniej wymagające ćwiczenia i każde z nich wykonywał przez optymalną ilość czasu, ignorując wszystkie docinki, lecące w jego stronę. Co jakiś czas zerkał w górę, czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy, ale na szczęście był mistrzem w powstrzymywaniu ich. Świadomość bycia w centrum uwagi powodowała narastającą panikę i choć dobrał sobie ćwiczenia pasujące do jego miernej kondycji to i tak wiedział, że większość osób obecnych na sali po prostu się z niego śmieje, widząc jego nieporadność.</p><p>Trener obserwował ich kątem oka, aby nadzorować ćwiczenia, ale pozostawał bierny na krótkie, rzucane przez uczniów zdania. Nie było widać z żadnej strony ratunku na nieprzyjemne komentarze. Szydzący z niego uczniowie raczej nie przejmowali się uczuciami wyśmiewanego kolegi. Ketch widząc, że rozgrzewka dobiegała końca krzyknął przez halę, dając im kolejne instrukcje. </p><p>– Jeśli to koniec tych zabaw, to możecie przejść do prawdziwej gry. Na dzisiaj zbijak. Do gry, panowie. – Wskazał ruchem głowy w stronę schowka z piłkami, krzyżując ręce. Rozgrzewki w wykonaniu Novaka postanowił nie komentować, ale ta jak na możliwości Castiela wypadła znośnie, więc chociaż komentarz na forum klasy mu się upiekł.</p><p>Castiel i tak nie darzył nauczyciela od w-fu jakąś szczególną sympatią. Z początku nie było to nic osobistego, po prostu sam przedmiot budził w nim sporą niechęć. Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że pan Ketch niezbyt za nim przepada, co nie było wygodne w chwilach takich jak ta. Chociaż w sumie Novak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielką jest pokraką i rozumiał, dlaczego jest powodem śmiechów, więc dlaczego nauczyciel miałby ich stopować?</p><p>Cas westchnął cicho, bo zbijak również nie był jego domeną. Początkowo przyjmował taktykę pod tytułem "wystawię się, zbiją mnie i będę wolny", ale wuefiście niezbyt się to podobało, ze względu na dość mierne zdolności aktorskie Castiela. Więc był zmuszony do unikania piłek, co nie było aż tak trudne - jego koordynacja wzrokowo-ruchowa była dość dobra, wyćwiczona przez lata tańca. Nieco gorzej było z refleksem, ale też nie było tragicznie. Problemem pozostawał paraliżujący strach przed oczami skupionymi na nim i sam fakt częstego obierania go jako celu. Wtedy i tak, kondycyjnie nie wytrzymywał i prędzej, czy później dołączał do matki, gdzie miał za zadanie łapać piłki, co również nie było jego mocną stroną.</p><p>– Mhm, podzielcie się na drużyny. Byle szybko i sprawnie – powiedział Ketch, gdy ktoś przyniósł piłkę ze schowka. Chłopcy bez większych problemów zastosowali się do polecenia i po wybraniu kapitanów, zaczęli typować kolejnych zawodników do swoich grup. Szło to dość szybko i na pierwszy ogień oczywiście byli wybierani ci lepsi z w-fu. Na koniec zawsze zostawały osoby o gorszej kondycji. Gdy przedostatni zawodnik  został zwerbowana do jednej z drużyn, wzrok większości powędrował na ostatniego niedobitka, który stojąc tak samotnie, wyglądał dość żałośnie. </p><p>– Ech... Novak – mruknął kapitan drużyny, u której brakowało jednego członka. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, odwracając się w stronę pozostałych osób, ignorując już istnienie Castiela. </p><p>– Wow... To już przegryw do granic możliwości – odparł głos z przeciwnej drużyny, w której był Winchester, na tyle głośno, aby niebieskooki usłyszał. Dean, przewrócił oczami, bo słuchanie tych gadek robiło się już męczące. Żarty żartami, ale ci przekraczali granicę, a owe docinki nawet nie były zabawne. Co prawda Winchester się nie odzywał, nie stając po żadnej ze stron, ale sytuacja zaczynała go nieco irytować. Teoretycznie był w grupie tych, którzy rzucali żarty, ale tak ostentacyjne wyśmiewanie się z innych nie było w zakresie jego hobby. W zasadzie nigdy nie rozumiał tego postępowania. Gnębienie innych nie wydawało mu się ani trochę fajne, ale innym jak widać sprawiało fenomenalną zabawę. Nawet jeśli Dean zadawał się pośrednio z takimi osobami, większe obrzydzenie czuł do nich, niż do osób, z których ci się śmiali.</p><p>Castiel tylko zacisnął zęby i pięści w bezsilnym geście, starając się uspokoić. Zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar - pozostawało jeszcze jakieś czterdzieści minut, co nie napawało go przesadnym optymizmem. Stanął niemrawo po stronie swojej drużyny i westchnął, czekając na gwizdek. </p><p>Tak, jak się spodziewał, po trzech rzutach od matki do pola i z powrotem, celem piłki został właśnie on. Jako ten najłatwiejszy do zbicia. Kilkakrotnie, płynnym ruchem uniknął bliskiego spotkania z piłką, aż ta w końcu wbiła się boleśnie w jego brzuch i naprawdę niewiele brakowało by ją złapał, jednak finalnie wylądowała na podłodze. Wzbudziło to oczywiście szmery i śmiechy, a Cas tylko marzył, by lekcja dobiegła już końca. Podszedł do piłki, a potem patrząc w podłogę udał się na stronę matki, by rzucić piłkę do swoich. <br/>Niestety, niezbyt dobrze oszacował odległość i jeden z wyższych zawodników zdołał ją przejąć, co wywołało jęk zawodu jego drużyny. Zacisnął usta i starał się zablokować negatywne uczucia, które pchały mu do oczu łzy. Nienawidził w tym momencie pana Ketcha, Gartha, całej klasy, no i siebie. We wszystkim szło mu całkiem dobrze, ale to pieprzony w-f katalizował podejście innych do niego, a on wolałby się obejść bez żadnego podejścia - mogliby udawać, że on nie istnieje i byłoby dobrze...</p><p>Reszta klasy wciąż działała tak samo - śmiechy i docinki nie ustawały. Mieli tutaj w końcu kabaret na żywo, a Castiel był ich główną atrakcją. Mogli się pośmiać i nie mieli zamiaru tracić okazji. Oczywiście nie wszyscy reagowali w taki sposób. Ci, którzy też nie byli najlepsi w w-fie ignorowali, ale cieszyli się, że nie są na miejscu Novaka.</p><p>Ketch obserwował grę i musiałby być głupi, gdyby nie widział, że reszta uwzięła się na Castiela. To jednak nie było nowością, a on nie należał do obrońców uciśnionych. Nie zawsze mógł pojawiać się ratunek i niektóre rzeczy było trzeba po prostu znieść. Castiel był zdany na siebie, a minuty zdawały się dłużyć. Innym czas leciał normalnie, niektórym nawet bardzo szybko, bo mieli niezły ubaw; bardziej z szykanowania kolegi z klasy niż z samej gry.</p><p>Gdy w końcu udało im się zagrać aż dwa mecze, a Castiel zdążył już parokrotnie przysiąc w myślach, że jego stopa nigdy więcej nie postanie na lekcji z panem Ketchem, co nie do końca było możliwe, ale co pomyślał to pomyślał, nauczyciel powiedział te wyczekiwane przez chłopca słowa:</p><p>– No dobrze, kończymy na dzisiaj, panowie. </p><p>Novak musiał naprawdę się kontrolować, by nie wybiec do szatni. Nie mógł okazać słabości (a przynajmniej jeszcze bardziej), bo to wywołałoby tylko nasilenie się docinków i pogorszenie się jego pozycji w społeczności. Tak naprawdę to bardzo by chciał teraz być w domu, pod kołdrą, ze swoim kotem Jar Jarem, słuchając jakiejś głośnej muzyki, blokującej myśli. Cóż, od domu wciąż dzieliło go całe siedem godzin, więc druga w kolejce była Charlie, której właśnie cholernie potrzebował. Miał ochotę do niej zadzwonić, albo chociaż napisać, żeby przyszła tam, gdzie zawsze, ale nie był pewien, czy wtedy nerwy mu nie puszczą, więc po prostu skierował swoje kroki do szatni, starając zachować normalne tempo, nie patrząc nigdzie indziej, niż na podłogę przed siebie. Niestety, nie wziął pod uwagę faktu, że ostatni etap lekcji wcale nie musiał należeć do najprzyjemniejszych, ba miało się okazać, że był kolejnym dolaniem oliwy do ognia.</p><p>Reszta klasy również ruszyła do szatni. Co niektórzy byli w naprawdę dobrych humorach, wciąż rozbawieni tym co urządzili na w-fie. Było to co najmniej okropne, ale części wykorzystywanie gorszej kondycji Novaka do żartów nie wydawało się ani trochę złe czy niewłaściwe. Przekroczyli próg, a za ostatnim z uczniów zamknęły się drzwi, oddzielając ich od sali gimnastycznej. Ruszyli w stronę szafek i choć z początku mogło się wydawać, że to już koniec przytyków, nic bardziej mylnego. </p><p>– Po dzisiejszym w-fie chyba mam nowego ulubionego zawodnika... Novak, zdobyłeś moje serce. – Jeden z chłopaków zaśmiał się, spoglądając w stronę Castiela, a w jego ślad poszło kilku innych. Żarty zbyt im się spodobały, więc byli za bardzo rozochoceni, aby przerywać. W końcu czekało ich jeszcze dobrych kilka minut w szatni i nie było można zaprzepaścić takiej okazji.</p><p>Castiel zacisnął zęby, starając się stłumić wszystko, co kotłowało się teraz w jego głowie. Wyłączyć myślenie, żeby powstrzymać płacz. Chciał ich nie słuchać, ale się nie dało. Słowa przebijały się przez każdą barierę, którą próbował się odgrodzić od kolegów z klasy. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy, czaiły się słowa autorstwa jego przyjaciółki, dość często wypowiadanych, pt.: "pieprzyć idiotów". Niestety, jak prosto, by to nie brzmiało, w rzeczywistości to pieprzenie wcale nie było łatwe, tym bardziej, gdy proporcje między idiotami i ich pieprzącymi była wyraźnie zaburzona.  </p><p>– Ej, Winchester, może weźmiesz go do swojej drużyny? To idealny materiał. – Śmieszek zwrócił się do Deana, kontynuując swoją myśl. Kilku innych znowu parsknęło i spojrzało w kierunku zielonookiego, czekając na odpowiedź i licząc na kolejny żart w tym samym tonie. Gdy Castiel przechodził obok niego, wykorzystał to i popchnął Novaka, korzystając z przewagi siły i wzrostu. Wywołało to kolejne śmiechy: ci bawili się w najlepsze. </p><p>Winchester słysząc swoje nazwisko spojrzał w kierunku tego całego cyrku. Nie podobało mu się to, a mieszanie go było pierwszym stopniem do przekroczenia granicy. Drugim za to było popchnięcie; dość mocne. Dean nie był żadnym kolegą Castiela, praktycznie go nie znał, ale nie mógł już patrzeć na tych idiotów i ich potworną zabawę. Tak - był uznawany za dupka, ale tak naprawdę nie był wcale tak okropny jak co niektórzy. Forsowanie ciągle tych samych (nieśmiesznych) żartów już samo w sobie było beznadziejne, a tym bardziej, gdy dochodziło do tego naruszenie czyjejś przestrzeni. Popchnięcie to jeszcze nie bicie, ale Deanowi niezbyt się to spodobało. Zmrużył oczy, odwracając się w kierunku chłopaków, robiących największe zamieszanie. </p><p>– Masz jakieś niespełnione ambicje, bo od dwóch lat cię nie przyjęli do drużyny i wyżywasz to na innych? Zejdź z niego. Może serio ma większe szanse niż ty – rzucił, wchodząc na dumę "śmieszka" i otworzył swoją szafkę jakby nigdy nic.</p><p>Niespodziewane słowa Winchestera, wywołały ciszę. Dosłownie odebrały głos największym żartownisiom, bo to nie było w ich stylu. Dean był jednym z nich i taka postawa była niespotykana; w założeniu miał kontynuować żarty z biednego Novaka, przebierającego się niemrawo w kącie, tymczasem... on właśnie obrażał jednego z wodzirejów tej karuzeli obelg i śmiechu? </p><p>– Że co…? – odezwał się w końcu naczelny śmieszek, gdy zszedł z niego pierwszy szok. Uznał, że może nie zrozumiał dowcipu, albo Winchesterowi coś nie zatrybiło w głowie. <br/>Oczy wszystkich obecnych spoczęły teraz na Deanie, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Dołączyły do nich również zdziwione niebieskie tęczówki Casa, który nie do końca wierzył w to co działo się przed jego oczami. Czy... Chwila na zastanawianie się nie była najlepsza - mógł wykorzystać nieuwagę reszty, by przebrać się i wymknąć cichcem z szatni...</p><p>– Uszy mi więdną. Po prostu skończ wreszcie pierdolić. – Dean przewrócił oczami, stojąc już przodem do szafki i na niej skupiając swój wzrok. Nie patrzył już nawet na kolegów z klasy, ale jego głos i postawa dawały dość mocno zdecydowany obraz. Ignorował to, że oczy reszty wpatrzone były w zaskoczeniu w niego. Wiedział, że tego się nie spodziewali, ale tym razem stanął po zupełnie innej stronie. Gnębienie innych było jednym z ulubionych zajęć szkolnej śmietanki i oczekiwanie, że Dean dołączył do żartów wydawało się naturalne. Tyle, że Winchester wcale nie widział zabawy w tak przesadnym dręczeniu. I zareagował w obronie nerda, co było do niego niepodobne. <br/>Na sam punkt tych zdarzeń - czyli Novaka - też nie patrzył. Jakby nigdy nic wyciągał swoje rzeczy z szafki. Zasiał wątpliwości i zdziwienie, a nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby żartował. Liczył, że to zamknie buzię chociaż części chłopaków - miał wśród nich uznanie jako kapitan drużyny i umiał być naprawdę zdecydowany i nie znoszący sprzeciwu.</p><p>– A tobie co teraz tak odjebało, Winchester? To jakaś zapłata za odwalenie tego głupiego projektu MacLeod? – spytał chłopak, wyraźnie zirytowany. Wszyscy inni, widząc postawę Deana, woleli odpuścić - miał ich szacunek, co więcej część z nich zauważała granicę, którą przekroczyli już na samym początku. </p><p>W międzyczasie Castiel dość szybko się opamiętał, cicho przebierając się w jeansy. Po chwili wciągnął już na siebie szary t-shirt. Schylił się i założył trampki, szybko je wiążąc. Nie chciał igrać z losem, który na chwilę się do niego uśmiechnął. Niedbale wrzucił sportowe ubrania do torby, a potem chwycił bluzę, by zarzucić ją na ramiona. Zerknął przelotnie na Winchestera, czując ogromną wdzięczność i nawet chciał mu podziękować, ale wraz z tym szło to spore ryzyko rozpętania drugiej rundy pogróżek, więc po prostu zarzucił torbę na ramię i szybko wyszedł z pomieszczenia.</p><p>Dean zmarszczył brwi, a po chwili zatrzasnął szafkę. Spojrzał w kierunku jednego chojraka, który wciąż nie odpuszczał. Reszta dała raczej spokój, ale zawsze musiał zostać jakiś, który koniecznie chciał postawić na swoim. </p><p>– Przeginasz. I mnie wkurwiasz. – Zmierzył chłopaka wzrokiem, a potem wywrócił oczami. – Więc z łaski swojej zamknij tę głupią japę i nie marnuj mi cholernego powietrza na to nieśmieszne gówno.</p><p>Odwrócił się, znowu przechodząc w ignorowanie innych. Wiedział, że część wciąż na niego patrzy, a to przy przebieraniu niezbyt mu pasowało. Nie mógł jednak stać jak kółek i zaczął zmieniać ubrania, zaczynając od dołu. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi, że Novak już wyszedł z pomieszczenia, podobnie jak reszta klasy, teraz zbyt zajęta wymianą zdań. Powiedział co chciał i uważał rozmowę praktycznie za zakończoną - i miał nadzieję, że druga strona też wreszcie zrozumiała przekaz.</p><p>– Geez, od kiedy masz takiego kija w dupie, Winchester – Tym razem to chłopak pokręcił głową, wywołując u niektórych ze swojej świty małe uśmieszki. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że nie tylko klimat zniknął, ale sama ofiara skorzystała z zamieszania i uciekła z szatni. Bez Novaka nie było zabawy, więc dał Deanowi spokój, podchodząc do swojego miejsca w szatni. Castiel natomiast, napisał krótkiego smsa do Charlie, informując ją, gdzie będzie i szybko skierował swoje kroki do składziku w piwnicy, gdzie w końcu supeł zaciśnięty na jego żołądku nieco się rozluźnił.</p><p>Winchester nic już nie dodał, a po kilku chwilach, już przebrany, opuścił szatnię. Nie wiedział czy było warto reagować, ale nawet jeśli nie - nie było już możliwości odwrócenia tego.</p><div class="center">
  <p>⋆</p>
</div>W kilka minut po Castielu, Charlie Bradbury zjawiła się w ich tajemnej sali. Zamknęła drzwi, rzuciła torbę i plecak gdzieś na bok i zaraz opadła koło Casa. <p>– Dobrze cię widzieć, Novak. Nie wiem jak u ciebie, ale ja prawie trafiłam Lisę Braeden piłką w twarz – westchnęła, kręcąc głową.  – Niestety: prawie. – Spojrzała na przyjaciela i oparła głowę na rękach. Dostrzegła wyraz twarzy Novaka i zaraz spytała. – A ty jak przetrwałeś?</p><p>Castiel siedział, nerwowo naciagając rękawy bluzy na dłonie. Przez te kilka minut zdążył już nieco się uspokoić - część ładunku emocjonalnego zdążyła wypłynąć ze łzami, na które mógł wreszcie sobie pozwolić, a resztę zawdzięczał spokojnemu oddechowi. Gdy Bradbury weszła do schowka, łzy już dawno zniknęły, wytarte rękawami bluzy, a niebieskie oczy z ulgą spoczęły na znajomej sylwetce. Mimo to dziewczyna mogła bez problemu wyczytać z twarzy Castiela, jak do dupy było przez ostatnie dwie godziny, znając go dość dobrze i wiedząc jak reaguje w takich sytuacjach. </p><p>– Garth nie przyszedł... – mruknął tylko cicho w odpowiedzi.</p><p>Charlie westchnęła i od razu zrozumiała. Choć nie mieli w-fu razem, znała taktykę Castiela na zajęcia wychowania fizycznego. Bez Gartha jednak ping pong odpadał.</p><p>– Oh... Do kitu – odparła cicho, spoglądając na przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że takie sytuacje są dla niego szczególnie stresujące i to ją martwiło. – Ale jesteś już po tym. Dałeś radę, Novak! I na razie masz spokój z głupim w-fem..</p><p>– Uh, przy okazji chyba awansowałem z nerda na szkolne popychadło – dodał, bo w istocie to jeszcze nigdy nie zaszło aż tak daleko. </p><p>Charlie westchnęła, rozumiejąc do czego Castiela zmierza. Przeszła ją lekka złość. To jak byli traktowani przez resztę naprawdę ją denerwowało. Jeszcze fakt, że oprócz niej odnosili się tak do Castiela! A ten był naprawdę złotą osobą. Kojarzył się Charlie z jakimś małym puszystym króliczkiem. Był według niej najlepszym człowiekiem na świecie; kochanym, pomocnym, mądrym i ze świetnym gustem, a był traktowany jak śmieć.</p><p>– Nie dość, że Ketch się uwziął, to dodatkowo reszta... no wiesz – kontynuował, opierając palce dłoni na czubku nosa, analizując ponownie sytuację. – No i w zasadzie to nie ja dałem sobie radę, tylko Winchester...</p><p>Bradbury gotowała się na myśl o tym co mogło dziać się w szkolnej szatni, ale nagle umilkła. Czy ona się przesłyszała? </p><p>– Czekaj... Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o Winchesterze? </p><p>Tego też nie uważał za chlubny element swojej historii. Zamiast wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, wręczał się kimś, chował się za czyimś plecami. To było tak żałosne, że aż robiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl o tym... </p><p>– Jak... przeniosło się to na poziom fizyczny, to kazał im ze mnie zejść… – wyjaśnił, chowając ręce w nieco przydługich rękawach bluzy.</p><p>–...Serio? To na pewno ten sam Winchester, który chodzi z nami do klasy? – Brwi Charlie uniosły się do góry. Winchester był ostatnią osobą, która podejrzewałaby o pomaganie prześladowanym. Aż trudno było jej w to uwierzyć i po chwili zastanowienia chrząknęła, chcąc się upewnić czy Castiel nie odebrał tego na opak. – Ale... To była pomoc na serio? Czy no wiesz... – zasugerowała, że to mogło być tylko udawane i na zasadzie "niby ci pomagam, ale tak naprawdę po to, żeby pośmiać się bardziej". Nie widziała w końcu tej sytuacji i mogła mieć mieszane uczucia.</p><p>– Uh, coś mu gadali, a w zasadzie to głównie to Zach mówił, żeby mnie wziął do drużyny, wiesz, wyszukany sarkazm i te sprawy... A ten zarzucił mu niespełnione ambicje, bo nie przyjęli go od dwóch lat... Coś tam, żeby się nie wyżywał z tego powodu… – Castiel zrelacjonował w skrócie wydarzenia, a sprawę, że Winchester dorzucił jeszcze fragment o nim będącym możliwie lepszym zawodnikiem od swojego oprawcy przemilczał, bo nie był pewien czy nie zahaczało to już o ironię...</p><p>– To... Naprawdę dziwne. – Rudowłosa zmarszczyła brwi, próbując przeanalizować sytuację. Wydawało jej się to naprawdę niezrozumiałe i wręcz niemożliwe - Dean Winchester broniący Casa? Przyłożyła palce do ust, ale nie przychodziło jej nic do głowy. Nie widziała Winchestera w roli obrońcy.  – Może... Nie, nie wiem, naprawdę. Ale... Jeśli to serio nie były żarty, a brzmi mało ironicznie, to nie tak źle. Wciąż nie rozumiem czemu się wtrącił, ale... Chociaż podziałało? </p><p>– Może czuł, że jest mi to winien za całą robotę, która odwalę za niego w tym referacie? – zasugerował, bo wydawało się to być jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. Skoro już Castiel zgodził się wysilać za niego, to mógł czuć powinność obronienia go ten jeden raz. – Nie wiem, jak zwrócili na niego uwagę, uciekłem... </p><p>– Może. To nawet ma sens, ale sama nie wiem. Nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. – Wzruszyła ramionami, ostatecznie przyjmując tę wersję. Nic innego nie miało sensu, bo wspólny projekt był pierwszym kontaktem Winchestera z Novakiem, a więc jedynym łącznikiem. Jednak fakt, że Dean w jakiś sposób obronił Castiela nie był negatywny, więc nie było do czego się czepiać.</p><p>Rozmowę przerwał im dzwonek, który nie miał litości. Dziewczyna podniosła się z krzesła zmuszona do opuszczenia najlepszej sali w całej szkole - bo praktycznie dla nich na wyłączność. </p><p>– Matma. Dobrze, że to na pierwszym piętrze – zakomunikowała, sięgając po swoje rzeczy, które rzuciła niedbale przy wejściu. Spojrzała na Castiela, czekając, aż ten się zabierze. </p><p>– Nie przejmuj się. Jak coś jeszcze będą mówić, to im nawtykam – dodała, prawie, że czytając Novakowi w myślach. W istocie znała go po prostu zbyt dobrze.</p><p>– Bez ciebie ani rusz – odparł Castiel zgodnie z prawdą i zarzucił torbę na ramię. Matma brzmiała zdecydowanie milej niż w-f, mógł się tam nieco zrelaksować, a nawet jakby został wzięty do tablicy (co na szczęście nie zdarzało się często, bo nauczyciel wiedział, że Cas raczej ogarnia temat), z Charlie u boku było mu raźniej, ale irytował się na siebie, że przejmuje się jakimikolwiek odzywkami. </p><p>– Wiem, Novak. I to z wzajemnością. – Bradbury się uśmiechnęła, otwierając drzwi. Ruszyła z przyjacielem w kierunku sali od matematyki. Nie miała najgorszego humoru, na co wpływał czas spędzony z Castielem. Dla Charlie jego obecność też działa dobrze. Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez swojego fandomowego brata od innych rodziców. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał kilka chwil temu, ale na szczęście nie spóźnili się na kolejną lekcję, choć czekało ich wdrapanie się do góry.</p><div class="center">
  <p>⋆</p>
</div>Benny kierował swoje kroki pod salę, a gdy jego oczy zauważyły zbliżającą się znajomą sylwetkę Winchestera, podszedł do niego. <p>– Jak tam, obrońco uciemiężonych? Nawet na mnie nie poczekałeś... – rzucił z uśmiechem. Nie było to w żadnym wymiarze złośliwe - typowe dla Benjamina zwrócenie uwagi na niecodzienną sytuację, które w pewnym sensie pozostawało Winchesterowi furtkę na wyjaśnienia, ale nie było zobowiązujące.</p><p>– Sorka. Nie mogłem już znieść Zacha i musiałem się ulotnić. – Pokręcił głową, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę. Przy Bennym nie krępował się z wylewaniem irytacji na co niektórych, a wiedział, że ten często ma podobne odczucia.</p><p>– Dupek. Jeśli miałbym sobie wyobrażać humanizacje kutasa, to na pewno miałby jego twarz. – Pokręcił głową, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Żarty Zachariasa nie trafiały za bardzo również w poczucie humoru Benny'ego i ten nie krępował się o tym otwarcie mówić (na swój, nieco wulgarny, sposób), ale nie miał z nimi aż takiego problemu, by wchodzić mu w paradę jak Winchester.</p><p>– Oj, Benny, jak zwykle skomentowane w samo sedno. – Uniósł kąciku ust w uśmiechu i parsknął śmiechem. Klepnął przyjaciela w ramię rozbawiony jego słowami. – Co ja bym zrobił bez ciebie i twojego poczucia humoru. Nie wytrzymałbym z słuchaniem co niektórych. A tak to na szczęście pojawiasz się ty i mówisz coś takiego, że od razu wszystko staje się hm... głupsze i lepsze jednocześnie.</p><p>– A mówię po prostu samą, czystą prawdę. Bez owijania w bawełnę... – przyznał ze złośliwym uśmiechem i w istocie, przy Winchesterze zawsze mówił to co myślał.</p><p>– W to nigdy nie wątpię. – Posłał Benny'emu szczery, szeroki uśmiech. Naprawdę doceniał poczucie humoru przyjaciela i nie zamieniłby go za żadne skarby. Benjamin był dla Deana na wagę złota pod względem towarzystwa i czyniło go to najlepszym przyjacielem Winchestera.</p><p>Chwilę później siedzieli już w sali, gdzie nauczyciel poruszał arcynudny temat pod tytułem "Trygonometria i inne gówna z nią związane" i Lafitte już wiedział, że to idealna pora na drzemkę.</p><div class="center">
  <p>⋆</p>
</div>Po matmie Winchestera czekało jeszcze kilka godzin zajęć, ale wizja treningu po nich była pocieszająca. Jednak pod koniec okazało się, że przed treningiem czekać go będzie jeszcze godzinne okienko, gdyż nauczyciel historii niespodziewanie się rozchorował. Niezbyt miał co ze sobą zrobić, więc jego kroki ostatecznie skierowały się do biblioteki. Był w tym miejscu mało pasującą postacią, ale co jakiś czas tam wpadał, co nie wiązało się z radością szkolnego bibliotekarza. <p>Otworzył zamaszyście drzwi do książkowego królestwa i pokierował wzrok na siedzącego za kontuarem niskiego mężczyznę. Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, na który otrzymał bezsilne westchnienie. </p><p>– Dobry – mruknął krótko, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Metatron poprawił okulary na nosie, spoglądając na chłopaka z nieufnością. </p><p>– Winchester... Mam nadzieję, że tym razem twoja wizyta nie zakończy się jak ostatnio – powiedział przez zęby, przeszywając Deana wzrokiem. </p><p>– Oh, a pan ciągle o tym... – Pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie ostatnio jak wywołał burzę po otwieraniu gazowanego picia w samym sercu biblioteki przy jakiś "najważniejszych elementach książkowego zbioru!!!" jak określił to wtedy czepialski kurdupel. – Spokojna głowa. Nic nie narozrabiam. – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze słodko do bibliotekarza i po chwili, nie czekając już na odpowiedź, odwrócił się, aby iść gdzieś usiąść. Wbrew pozorom siedzenie w bibliotece tak mu nie przeszkadzało. Miał tu spokój, a ten czasami był na wagę złota. </p><p>Skierował się w głąb biblioteki, gdzie miał zamiar zająć miejsce, jednak nagle jego oczy napotkały znajomą sylwetkę Novaka, który siedział przy jednym ze stołów. Przechylił głowę, ale widok najlepszego ucznia w bibliotece nie był niczym dziwnym. Przysiadł niedaleko niższego chłopaka kładąc plecak obok krzesła i wsunął słuchawki do uszu. </p><p>Novak otoczony był stosem książek, słuchając muzyki na słuchawkach i zaciekle coś notował. Ostatnie kilka godzin szkoły spędził w swoim stałym rytmie - przerwy spędzając w składziku z Charlie, a na lekcjach angażując się jak najbardziej, co pomagało mu stłumić myśli o pechowym poranku, który nieźle dał mu się we znaki. Ale na to przyjdzie pora w nocy, przed snem, gdy głosy i docinki chłopaków będą odtwarzały się w kółko przez jego umysł w jakości, którą nie pogardziłoby spotify premium. Środa była dniem, w którym zazwyczaj spotykali się z Garthem, Edem i Harrym na sesji rpg z kampanii prowadzonej przez Eda. Niestety dzisiaj, Charlie miała jakiś zjazd rodzinny, więc rodzice odbierali ją zaraz po lekcjach, a Castiel nie miał zamiaru stawiać czoła trójce ich "kolegów" w samotności, więc postanowił spędzić odwołaną godzinę na czymś bardziej produktywnym - na projekcie z angielskiego. Im wcześniej zacznie, tym wcześniej skończy, a systematyczna praca zawsze była dobrym rozwiązaniem. Poza tym, w ten sposób nie musiał siedzieć w swoich czterech ścianach i przeżywać dzisiejszego w-f'u... </p><p>Cas nie zwrócił uwagi na obecność kogokolwiek innego w bibliotece. Częściowo ze względu na barykadę z książek, częściowo przez skupienie na wykonywanej pracy, a częściowo także przez Gerarda Waya, wyśpiewującego prosto do uszu chłopca, dokładnie to, czego potrzebował usłyszeć. Podzielność uwagi była całkiem przydatną cechą, bo mógł jednocześnie czerpać przyjemność z utworu i z pełnym zaangażowaniem pracować. Przewrócił kartkę i dość sprawnie przeleciał ją wzrokiem, przygryzając przy tym długopis. Gdy znalazł w tekście to, czego szukał, znów coś zanotował.</p><p>Dean, o dziwo, nie zwracał na siebie uwagi. Ze słuchawek szybko poleciała playlista z piosenkami G'n'R, a on skupił się na muzyce. Choć sam już nie grał, ani nie zajmował się tą dziedziną, doceniał ją na równi ze sportem. Czasami była formą ucieczki od rzeczywistości, a im głośniejsza bądź bardziej emocjonalna tym lepiej się w tym sprawdzała. W tej chwili nie potrzebował przed niczym uciekać, ale dźwięki piosenki miło odcięły go od świata zewnętrznego. Umiał po prostu tak siedzieć i słuchać tego, co akurat miał ochotę. </p><p>Korzystając z tego, że niebieskooki niezbyt zdawał sobie sprawę z jego obecności po prostu co jakiś czas zerkał w jego kierunku. Skupienie chłopaka naprawdę robiło na nim wrażenie. Ten widok wydawał mu się nawet działać dosyć uspokajająco. Ot, Novak nie robił nic nadzwyczajnego, ale jego poświęcenie wykonywanemu zadaniu było godne podziwu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na Castiela uwagi, ten był niczym powietrze, a ostatnio nieco się to zmieniło pod wpływem MacLeod. </p><p>Stopa chłopca lekko wybijała rytm, lekko bluesowego 'Teenagers', które w tej chwili było bardzo wymowne i pasujące do sytuacji Castiela. Ten wszedł w swój standardowy trans, w którym w zasadzie nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, tylko przeskakiwał oczami z zeszytu na książkę i z powrotem. </p><p>Rzucane sporadycznie spojrzenia Winchestera, dość szybko zamieniły się w obserwowanie Novaka z boku. Nie robił tego ostentacyjne, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zresztą Castiel nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co było Winchesterowi na rękę. Zastanawiał się czy chłopak wreszcie go zauważy, gdy wstanie, ale był wciąż tak pochłonięty sobą, że do tego nie doszło.</p><p>W końcu po paru chwilach chłopiec zamknął książkę i podniósł się, by odnieść ją na miejsce i znaleźć kolejną część owej encyklopedii. Nie byłoby w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie to, że krok Novaka stał się bardzo sprężysty, nieco taneczny. Była to subtelna różnica, ale zauważalna. Dodatkowo pod nosem lekko ruszał ustami, znając słowa piosenki na pamięć i nie mogąc zbytnio tego powstrzymać. Zazwyczaj był w bibliotece sam z panem Metatronem, który raczej go nie zauważał, tym samym nie spodziewał się kogoś w roli widowni…</p><p>Dean, jako rzetelny obserwator, dostrzegł nowe zjawisko, które go zaskoczyło. Uniósł lekko brwi, patrząc na Castiela w nieco innej odsłonie. Przy innych niebieskooki sprawiał wrażenie raczej bardziej skrępowanego, a obecny obraz różnił się od tego zawstydzonego chłopaczka, którego Winchester obronił w szatni. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć takiego rozluźnienia, a ruchy Novaka go zaskoczyły i już odruchowo kontynuował swoje obserwacje. Zielone oczy przestały tylko zerkać, a ich wzrok przerodził się w pełną obserwacje. Przynajmniej miał jakieś zajęcie, a to było całkiem miłe. Nie podejrzewałby siebie samego o nagłe zainteresowanie postacią Novaka, ale ten ponownie pokazał, że umie... Mieć pewien urok, co zdziwiło Winchestera.</p><p>Castiel przechadzał się wzdłuż regałów, aż w końcu trafił na ten właściwy. Litera, której szukał była na samym dole, więc kucnął i przejechał palcem po tytułach, aż trafił na ten właściwy. Poprzednią książkę odłożył po drodze, więc teraz skierował się z powrotem tym samym płynnym krokiem na swoje miejsce, co niosło ze sobą ryzyko konfrontacji z intruzem w jego strefie komfortu. A to uświadomienie sobie o czyjejś obecności na pewno wybiłoby ze swojego rytmu, ba zawstydziło i onieśmieliło, a Castiel chyba nigdy nie spojrzałby w te zielone tęczówki, w tym momencie tak na nim skupione. </p><p>Na szczęście nie chciał marnować czasu na zwykłe chodzenie, więc po drodze otworzył książkę i zaczął szukać pewnych fragmentów, co pochłonęło większą część jego uwagi. To spowodowało nieumyślne wejście w stół, którego dziwnym trafem nie zauważył, ale spokojnie, nawet on zasłużył na Castielowe "Przepraszam", wymamrotane znad stronnic książki.</p><p>Widząc jak Novak z pełną kulturą przeprasza stół Dean musiał powstrzymać się od parsknięcia, ale nie miałoby ono negatywnego wydźwięku. Na całe szczęście jego buzia z nim współpracowała i siedział wciąż cicho nie zwracając na siebie uwagi, a głos Axla Rose’a towarzyszył tajemnemu obserwowaniu niebieskookiego chłopaka.</p><p>Castiel usiadł z powrotem na miejsce, a jego głowa wciąż delikatnie kiwała się na boki, gdy wertował księgę. Ten wspaniały moment przerwało mu piknięcie messengera, które brutalnie przerwało MCR w wykonywaniu ich piosenki, ale dla Casa nie był to problem. Był pewien, że to Charlie, która była jego najwyższym priorytetem i nawet Gerard Way musiał ustąpić jej miejsca. Odblokował telefon, by zobaczyć wiadomość od rudowłosej pt.: "Zabij mnie, nienawidzę rodzinnych spotkań." z dołączonym jej zdjęciem spod stołu, które niekorzystnie uwypuklało jej drugi podbródek. Uśmiechnął się do ekranu i przewrócił oczami, by szybko coś jej odpisać, a następnie dołączyć swoje niezbyt korzystne zdjęcie.</p><p>Chwilę podpisywał Charlie, przez co na jego twarzy pojawiały się różne wariacje uśmiechów - od tego naturalnego, najszczerszego, wskazującego na rozbawienie, aż po uśmieszek, który był zarezerwowany do droczenia się z rudowłosą. Odskocznia nie trwała długo, bo Bradbury musiała już iść, a Castiel po prostu westchnął i oparł głowę na dłoni, na którą naciągnięty został rękaw nieco za luźniej bluzy, co jeszcze dodawało mu uroku.</p><p>Dean Winchester naprawdę nie spodziewał się, że zainteresuje go postać największego wzoru szkolnego kujona i nerda. A jednak życie potrafiło zaskakiwać i zielone oczy śledziły ruchy Novaka. Było to w jakiś dziwny sposób miłe i na twarzy zielonookiego pokazał się nawet lekki uśmiech pod wpływem wyczynów Casa. Czy naprawdę to był ten sam Novak i czy właśnie wywoływał u Winchestera dobry humor? Dean był zaskoczony, ale pod tym miłym względem. Gdy na moment się otrząsnął odblokował telefon, aby zobaczyć godzinę; w końcu czekało go trening i musiał pilnować czasu.</p><p>Winchester naprawdę nie sądził, że odnajdzie tyle uroku w mało lubianym, wyśmiewanym nerdzie. Jakby tego było... Nie, po prostu Novak cały dawał wrażenie czysto... Uroczego. Winchesterowi przyszło do głowy to jedno słowo i momentalnie uznał je za najbardziej trafne. Jakim cudem wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagę na tę stronę tego chłopaka? Zablokował telefon, a godzina na moment przestała go interesować. Castiel Novak zaczął go w tej chwili rozbrajać, a ta część Deana, która miała słabość do uroczych chłopców została uwięziona przez zachowanie niebieskookiego szkolnego kujona, który okazał się ukrywać całkiem sporo uroku.</p><p>Teraz skupienie na wykonywanej pracy wróciło, a choć ze słuchawek wciąż leciał stary dobry My Chemical Romance, głowa Castiela spoczywała statycznie na dłoni, gdy ten przepisywał jakieś frazesy. Mało kogo to interesowało, ale angielski należał do grupy tych przedmiotów, które niekoniecznie uwielbiał. Nudziły go te wszystkie ramy, w które próbowano wsadzić utwory i usilnie ukazać ich uniwersalizm i ponadczasowość. Dlatego, choć palcami wystukiwał rytm na policzku, minę miał raczej znudzoną, bo nawet Novak, największy kujon w oczach niektórych, nie widział sensu w głupich motywach i ich funkcjach. Cóż, sensu innego niż dobra ocena, ale to swoją drogą...</p><p>Winchester w tej chwili wcale nie miał ochoty się zbierać. Podobali mu się uroczy przedstawiciele tej samej płci, ale nigdy nie spodziewał się, że Novak ma jakiś ukryty urok, który przykuje jego uwagę. Teraz najchętniej kontynuowałby swoje obserwacje, ale czas go gonił. Jednak jego zainteresowanie zostało już rozbudzone i na razie nie chciało się uśpić. Spojrzał po jakimś czasie znowu na zegarek w telefonie, a ten uświadomiłam go, że się zasiedział. Zaklął w myślach, zrywając się z miejsca. Już był spóźniony, a wątpił, że pan Ketch będzie z tego powodu zachwycony.</p><p>Castiel skupiony na nierównej walce z metaforami, zignorował nawet ten gwałtowny ruch, który wykonał siedzący tak blisko Winchester i pozostający niezauważony. Gdy został sam, nie zauważył żadnej różnicy. Posiedział tak jeszcze trochę, ale powiedział sobie, że skończy wraz z następnym podpunktem, bo w istocie powoli serio miał dość. Ten dzień był dobrym dniem na jakiś serial i właśnie takie miał plany na wieczór...</p><p>Winchester chętnie siedziałby dalej w bibliotece ciesząc się uroczym widokiem. Czas jednak nie był łaskawy, więc po chwili Dean wyleciał z pomieszczenia, szybko kierując się do męskiej szatni. Treningi były godzinami, na które starał się nie spóźniać, ale tym razem mu nie wyszło. Wpadł do szatni, a ta świeciła pustkami - poza pozostawionymi tam rzeczami pozostałych graczy. Westchnął i przebrał się szybko, aby po kilku chwilach dołączyć do reszty chłopaków.</p><p>Arthur Ketch stał już w kółku, omawiając z resztą drużyny kwestie techniczne i logistyczne dotyczące ich następnych treningów. Zamilkł, gdy usłyszał kroki i powolnie obrócił się twarzą do nadbiegającego chłopaka. </p><p>– Winchester, już zaczynałem się martwić. – Zmarszczył nieco brwi, mierząc Deana od góry do dołu, w celu sprawdzenia, czy wszystko z nim w porządku pod kątem fizycznym. Zbliżały się eliminacje i kontuzja najlepszego zawodnika była bardzo niepożądana – Wszystko w porządku? Zazwyczaj jesteś tu pierwszy...<br/>Nie dało się dołączyć do reszty bez zwracania na siebie uwagi. Tak jak spóźnianie się na całą resztę zajęć nie robiło mu różnicy, tak sprawa z treningami malowała się inaczej. Na nich mu szczerze zależało. A Ketch był jedynym nauczycielem, który nawet go lubił. Mógł mieć w nosie wszystko inne, ale football pozostawał ważny.</p><p> – Taa. Straciłem... Poczucie czasu. Wszystko jest dobrze – odpowiedział, ale nie miał zamiaru zagłębiać się w szczegóły spóźnienia. W jego głowie za to gdzieś wciąż kołatała wizja Castiela Novaka, nie pozwalając mu w pełni się skupić.</p><p>Brew nauczyciela powędrowała do góry. Trenował chłopaka od dwóch lat i na jego zajęciach pojawiał się jak w zegarku, więc tracenie poczucia czasu... </p><p>– Huh, no dobrze. To do roboty, prowadź rozgrzewkę – powiedział, stwierdzając, że raczej nie jest to coś istotnego. Spóźnienie było pierwsze od dawna, jeżeli nie od początku ich współpracy, więc nie było na co się denerwować. Reszta chłopaków miała o wiele większe tendencje do przychodzenia za późno na treningi i wtedy w istocie musieli to nadrabiać poprzez dodatkowe kółka, ale były to chroniczne przypadki, a poza tym, Ketch naprawdę lubił Deana, co pomogło mu uciec z tym na sucho.</p><p>Kiwnął głową i nie czekając, zaraz przeszedł do wykonywania pierwszych rozgrzewających ćwiczeń. Za nim w ślad poszła reszta drużyny. Miał szczęście, że stosunek trenera do niego był pozytywny i chociaż tutaj miał swobodę. Wynikało to z tego, że po prostu się przykładał i był jednym z najlepszych zawodników. Niektórzy nauczyciele mogliby być zaskoczeni, gdyby zauważyli takie zaangażowanie u Winchestera, bo na pozostałych zajęciach nie wykazywał go ani trochę. Sport jednak był czymś innym, był mocną stroną Deana i jego pasją. Gdyby ktoś spróbował mu to odebrać, zabrałby chłopakowi źródło jego radości i spełnienia. </p><p>Starał się skupić na treningu, chcąc wszystko wykonywać jak należy i jak zawsze dać z siebie sto procent. W trakcie ćwiczeń się to udawało, ale jego głowa potem nie do końca chciała wyprzeć obraz z biblioteki. Wieczorem, a nawet na drugi dzień myśli o Castielu zdarzało się wrócić. Novak był ostatnią osobą, którą Winchester posądziłby o zajęcie swojego umysłu. Nikt jednak nie wiedział co siedzi w głowie Winchestera, a ten raczej nie miał zamiaru dzielić się swoim - jak uważał chwilowym - skierowaniem uwagi na Novaka. Następnego dnia nie miał po co przyznawać się do swoich wczorajszych obserwacji. Nie było to nic istotnego, więc pokierował swoje kroki do szkoły jakby nigdy nic.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>